The Delusional Takeover
by Tee888
Summary: The Dark CPU. The 30 meter tall towering titans whose destruction erases even the physical borders of the world. Kurome, having captured the four CPUs and locked them within Heart Dimension, hatches a plan. She to merges the two forces together, fusing the goddesses with The Dark CPU. Watch as they fall prey to the delusion, as they begin the banquet of despair!
1. Prologue

**The Delusional Takeover**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Gamindustri..."

"A magical land to which four goddesses rule over."

"The beauty of the world divided by a rivalry that barely escalates to catastrophe; a mere competition for people's faith, their shares"

"There exists four nations, Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox and Planeptune all wage against each other in what you call a Console War."

"Black Heart... The CPU; leader of Lastation. A goddess whose pride blinds her from the dark. Unknowingly leading _her_ nation proudly into the whirlpool of delusion, all the while unknowingly being a puppet."

"White Heart... Leader of Lowee. A goddess who utilises her weakness as her strength, but fails to truly bring about the rage. Temper temper A scrub who can't keep her mouth shut."

"Green Heart... Leader of Leanbox. A goddess that, like Black Heart, takes much pride in herself. The only difference being she regards herself as being _mature, elegant, and graceful._ All to hide a facade of loneliness."

"Finally... Purple Heart. Leader of Planeptune and my beloved junior. A goddess whose heroism and victorious inspiration bring hope to the people. Little does she know... Hope is just an illusion in the end."

"This Console War could hardly be considered a feud. All the goddesses always get together to have parties and gaming sessions, barely even touching upon the fact that they're supposed to be at their necks..."

"I seek to correct that flaw."

"I had a chance to change the way the Console War played out forever. The CPU Shift period was a chance for me to overthrow the CPUs and replace them with a select group that had powers that exceeded them."

"However they decided to betray me. Work together with the CPUs and overcome my delusion, along with freeing that scapegoat of a Cashbot to their side."

"Hmmph. They were of not much significance. I just used them to entertain me. It would've been quite convenient if they would have fully succumbed to my delusion though."

"Nevertheless I have won in the end. The four CPUs are captured, and lie within my control."

"They're experiencing their most beloved dreams right now. I gave them happiness; giving them dreams of what they truly want to become..."

"Happiness, Popularity, Siblings… Self-Confidence..."

"And they will forever lie within said illusion, all four goddesses wrapped around my fingers."

"The perfect material for the Dark CPU."

* * *

With the click of a finger, A gigantic vortex began to open before the fallen CPU of Planeptune.

"Dark Purple, Dark Black, Dark White and Dark Green. To me!"

At her command, four Titans emerged from the portal. Clad in similar armour, difference only being the color, the four Dark CPU rose from the ground with great elegance. Their heads pointed to the commander, red visors flashing. The four Dark CPU were ready to serve their creator.

She smirked.

"Such loyal puppets... You four have been the catalyst of my plans, and without you perhaps I couldn't have gained this much energy."

The four Titans remained silent.

"I'm feeling generous..." She turned to the Purple giant and examined her. The metallic angel wings that floated loosely around her back were quite a marvellous sight, and she couldn't help but feel proud. "Dark Purple... You are merely a puppet in the shape of Purple Heart, and yet you have served me without question. Well, then again, you are just a puppet."

The Titan in question continued to remain silent. Too silent. It somewhat irked her creator, furrowing her brows as a result.

"Maybe... It's time to change that." She looked to the other three giants. "Maybe to serve me better, you four need something to allow you to serve without my direct commands, yet are loyal to the very end, just like how Arfoire was..."

Her features had paused for a second before realisation struck. Hyper Dimension was still out of her reach. Dimensional fusion could not take place.

"Purple, Black, White, Green. I have big... heh... very big plans for you four."

She walked a little closer to them before her feet floated off the ground. She flew up above the four Titans where she could look down at them with a scheming sneer.

"CPUs... Dark CPUs..."

"One word makes a lot of difference between the two."

"Heh..."

"Let us change that."

* * *

Four vessels floated by her side, each with a color not unlike those of gems. One Sapphire, One Platinum, One Diamond, One Emerald.

Within them were the floating bodies of the four CPUs. The Hearts drifted silently in their pods. Embraced by continuous slumber.

Waving her hand, they rise. The four pods floating wherever she swayed her hand. At her command.

She turned back and faced the four Giants. The pods floated towards the core around their chest.

"Delusion... Dreams... Nightmares..." She began, her hand clenching into a fist. "The time has come where I have my revenge. The era of the CPUs shall end this day. Gamindustri's rulers enveloped by hate..."

"Let us begin the banquet of despair!"

She sent her fist out. The four pods were sent rocketing towards their respective Titans. To their core. They attached themselves to the power of the Dark CPUs and immediately violet surges of coloured lightning spiralled everywhere.

"Chaos is born from dreams...!" She shouted with all her might. The Dark CPUs all began to whine in agony. Despite being puppets they still felt pain. As if understanding what their creator was doing, all four Titans began to push their pods further into their core.

"My name is Uzume Tennouboshi and I will engulf the wretched world into a whirlpool of delusion!"

Light began to shine from the four cores, forcing Uzume to cover her eyes as her entire vision was engulfed in it.

The light died down. Uzume peeked an eye open. The four Titans were no longer there, the four pods glowing vividly with their respective colors. They floated gracefully down to the ground leaving a trail of leftover energy. She walked towards the closest pod, Purple, and looked into it.

Purple Heart was no more, Neptune's frail form instead lying unconscious within.

Uzume waved her hand over the pod to detect if anything has changed. She felt a surge of familiar energy, retracting the hand to her temple.

"The seed is sown." She whispered to herself.

Uzume chuckled a little as echoes entered her ears.

Footsteps. Though they were faint, she heard them loud and clear. The Candidates were approaching.

"There's no need to waste precious time on such pathetic juniors. I'll just give them the hag they've fought one time too many."

A burst of flame erupted nearby which died to reveal three forms who shared be same name. Arfoire the witch. Arfoire the Deity of Sin, and Arfoire's true form.

"The seed is sown. Now I'll watch as Gamindustri sinks into a whirlpool... No... A literal Apocalypse as these plants bear fruit."

The footsteps she sensed were getting louder. The candidates would be here in no time.

"It's time to take my leave. It'll be so fun watching their cities burn from the inside...~"

Purple flames soon took over Uzume's body, and the fallen Planeptunian CPU disappeared from the area.

The prisons of the CPUs continued to shine their light, reflecting upon the three mindless Arfoires in the area.

* * *

 _"The closer gap between dreams and reality, the greater the despair will be once they awaken."_

 _"I will make sure... That they will embrace my despair."_

 _ **"My Dark CPUs."**_


	2. Planeptune Arc 1: Flower Bloom of Chaos

**The Delusional Takeover**

 **Planeptune Arc 1: Flower Bloom of Chaos**

* * *

"Lady Neptune! Lady Neptune! Come play with us!"

"Mommy, I wanna play too!"

"Mommy! Lemme play!"

"Oh, Miss Neptune brings happiness and fun everywhere she goes..."

The purple-haired protagonist was surrounded by many adorable little kids, swarming her like chicks chirping for their food. It was nothing that the protagonist could not handle, however. Neptune, in her trademark White Parka dress, managed to keep everyone's spirits up with her joyous and happy-go-lucky attitude.

"There's no need to beg, everybody. We'll all get a chance to play! Come! Let's go the playground right now!"

The sounds of children rejoicing followed, along with many footsteps that followed the goddess of Planeptune towards the playground.

"Ahh, Lady Neptune truly is the best..."

The cloudy blue sky, the laughter of the children, and the joyous atmosphere that Neptune created. Truly this was a wonderland that the goddess treasured. The smiles of everyone around her, both parents and children alike as they played around the playground.

"Lady Neptune! Lady Neptune!" One of the children tugged at her clothes, catching Neptune's attention.

"Yes? What's the matter?"

"What's that in the sky?" The child pointed, which Neptune looked towards.

The Clouds above swirled and distorted into a whirlpool-like shape, and from the abyss that was created, a huge ball of purple fire was launched, headed straight towards Neptune and the children.

The goddess's cheerful expression she wore swiftly turned to one of distress. Her eyes widened slowly as the reflection of the incoming disaster in her eye grew larger and larger.

"EVERYONE! WATCH OUT!" Neptune shouted in a panic, as she tried to shove the kids away from her to safety. But she was too late.

The meteor smashed before Neptune, sending a massive shockwave that engulfed everyone in the vicinity within, Neptune included. She raised her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the dust created, but was hopelessly sent flying away.

"ACK!" Neptune spluttered as her body was knocked against the wall of a nearby building. She could hear the cries of everyone around her as well being consumed by the explosion. The panicked children shouted in complete fear, all of them swept away in the storm.

Her vision was blurred temporarily, but with a quick shake of her head, Neptune could see clearly again. She looked back and forth her surroundings; various purple fires erupted around the once cheery playground, with various blue and purple cracks and rifts being made on the ground. Her entire world, in the blink of an eye, turned to hell.

"H-Help me…!" She heard the voice of a young girl in the distance. Neptune saw her clothes being torn, bruises everywhere as she limped away from the massive dust clouds and towards her goddess; Her hope.

The goddess got to her feet, and as fast as she could, carried the child over her shoulder. "I'm here, kiddo… I'm here…" Neptune reassured, attempting to calm the distressed child. The kid's eyes were bawling with tears, having witnessed disaster unfold before her eyes.

"W-Where's… m-mommy…?" She mumbled.

"We'll find her, but first you need to get to safety."

A jarring red glare suddenly shined from behind the two. Their eyes instinctively retracted as they turned to see what it was.

The CPU of Planeptune gulped.

A giant red visor lighted up from within the fog behind the two.

Neptune knew exactly who was the cause for this catastrophe.

"Wha…!?" The child screamed as she noticed her body began to break apart. Her entire being began to fade into pixels that scattered away like leaves in a storm.

"Help me-!" Neptune tried to hold onto the child, but in a near instant, the child vanished before the titan, disappearing in an instant.

"No…!"

The CPU's expression was one of complete despair, in the face of the monstrosity that was the cause of this disaster.

Dark Purple.

The fog around the giant faded, revealing her having knelt down to see the CPU up close. Neptune stepped back, fear overwhelming her from spine upwards, even falling down and being forced to crawl away.

The titan smiled. The Dark CPU began to stand up. The thirty meter tall giant whose sole purpose was destruction; the wretched foe who was the nemesis of Uzume for countless years, and the diabolical being who caused the destruction of the Zero Dimension.

And it had come for Planeptune, Neptune's home.

"NO!"

Dark Purple let out a shockwave of purple energies as she finally stood to her full height. The energy wave consumed Neptune in an instant. All the CPU could do was scream as her body was ravaged by the flowing energy.

"AAAAA-"

* * *

"-AAAAGH!"

The goddess shot up from her bed. Sweat dripped from her forehead. She frantically looked back and forth, worried that she was sent into the afterlife. Her breathing slowed down as she regained her senses, finding herself in her Basilicom; her room.

It was merely a nightmare. A dream that took a turn for the worse. The citizens that were thrown into chaos, the child that disappeared within her arms, they were only figments of her imagination. And so was that giant.

"It… it wasn't real…" She mumbled to herself, placing a hand on her beating chest.

"Neptune!"

Her name was called out. Neptune turned to see several familiar faces approach her, namely Nepgear, Histoire, and B-Sha. She sighed. It was truly a dream.

"Neptune... What happened!?" Nepgear asked worriedly

"Are you alright?" The oracle asked atop her floated book. "We could hear your scream from outside."

"Yeah... You had a nightmare, didn't you, Nep-Nep?" B-Sha deduced.

"Y-Yes… It was pretty scary…" Neptune answered. Soon after however, she gave a reassuring smile. "But I'm all better now. A nightmare isn't real after all; they can't keep a Nep like me down!"

"That's good to hear." Histoire began. "But, I have something to ask you Neptune. Do you recall what events had transpired before you awoke?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Histy?"

"You were captured by the Dark CPU..." Nepgear said, worriedly putting her hands together. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh... Oh!" Neptune gasped as the events that happened flashed into her memories. After Affimojas's defeat, the celebration that happened was cut short after a giant vortex opened up in Gamindustri's sky. The CPUs went to investigate the matter, and were unknowingly lured into a trap. There they ran into Uzume. However, it was not a humble reunion. Uzume summoned the giant from the Zero Dimension; Dark Purple, and the CPUs were effortlessly captured.

"Wait... Where is everyone else!? Noire? Blanc? Vert? And… And Uzume! How did she summon that giant!? Wasn't it the thing she fought against since… forever!?" Uzume's actions alone raised an immense number of questions, and Neptune demanded to know the answer.

"Calm down, Neptune. The other CPUs have been rescued as well, and we found out that it was Uzume's fallen counterpart that kidnapped you. Uzume herself has no ill intention."

"Wait... _There's an evil Uzume?_ "

"Correct. The fallen Uzume was responsible for your capture. Your older counterpart guided us to where you were captured, but the fallen one was nowhere to be seen."

"Wait, hold on..." Neptune raised her hand, interrupting her oracle. "Calling the other Uzume of evil Uzume is just confusing me more. How about we call the other Uzume by a different name?"

"Oh? What did you have in mind, Nep-Nep?" B-Sha tilted her head at the suggestion.

Neptune pondered for a long while, placing a hand on her chin as she brainstormed for ideas. "How about... Kurome Ankokuboshi!"

"Big Sis... That's quite the extreme naming sense you have there…"

"Hey, I like it. Uzume's last name is Tennouboshi right? Ankokuboshi, Tennouboshi, it fits!"

"See, even B-Sha agrees with me. I hereby declare that we call the evil Uzume by the name, Kurome Ankokuboshi!"

Histoire placed a hand to her head while Neptune fooled around. "I'm not even half-done with explaining the situation and there she goes going off-track and decides on a name..."

"Kurome still feels weird though..." Nepgear muttered. "I feel like we should just refer to her as the Evil Uzume..."

"Nah. If I learnt anything from good and evil games, its that it always gets tiring repeat the same name with the added title. Just call her Kurome!"

"Well, you have a point…"

"Uranus save me..." Histoire grumbled

* * *

The Oracle gave her thorough exposition to Neptune. Nepgear wanted to give her sister pudding during the long lecture, but Histoire decided against it. This exposition was serious.

When Nepgear and everyone else discovered the location of the CPUs, they went there swiftly and rescued them from their seals. They were held in pods with matching Colours, which were guarded by three clones of Arfoire; the Deity of Sin. They were no match for them however, as usual.

A beautiful reunion followed when the CPUs were released from their stasis. Noire reunited with Uni and K-Sha, the latter tackling the CPU. Uni couldn't resist K-Sha's sudden lunge, and decided to join in on the dive. The feeling of being piled on felt very familiar to Noire…

The same could be said for Blanc, who embraced her twin sisters in a hug. The twins bawled their eyes out, saying that they missed every minute of her absence, to which Blanc could only reassure that she would make sure it never happened again. C-Sha watched by, folding her arms and smiling at her partner's reunion.

When Vert was released, she acted a little strange. Immediately she decided to grab _both_ Nepgear and S-Sha and give them a tight squeeze. Nepgear uttered her trademark "What the goodness!?", while S-Sha scoffed and turned away, stating she was not interested in the hug despite already being in it.

But the CPU of Planeptune was not as fortunate. When she was released from her seal, she was out cold. Unconscious. Immediately she showed signs of sickness: Her body was dreadfully pale, and her body temperature almost as cold as Lowee.

It was decided that Neptune would return to Planeptune to rest and recover, Nepgear, IF, Compa and B-Sha accompanying her, while everyone else would continue searching through Heart Dimension for Kurome.

"And that's where you awoke with a scream." Histoire concluded. Despite giving the run-down, she could only sigh and cover her forehead with her palm.

"Zzz... Zzz..." The Nep was fast asleep.

"Neptune... Neptune... Ack... I really am just dumbfounded by this..."

"H-Huh...? The exposition is over...?" The CPU stirred a little, before suddenly jumping up from her place. "Yippie! I sure skipped through a huge chunk of text, didn't I?"

"Sigh..." Histoire was irritated at Neptune's attitude towards the situation, but at the very least, the readers of the story understood what happened.

"Aww, don't go all sighing. I didn't even need the exposition! I'm the protagonist, and protagonists learn from experience!"

Unable to tolerate Neptune's arrogant behaviour, Histoire yelled at her CPU something that another familiar CPU would say.

"Neptune... You are listening to my plot-advancing lecture do you understand!?"

"Yikes...!"

* * *

The goddess felt her ears sore. Trails of sparkles were left behind as the oracle floated out of the room. Neptune had gone through hell, and it was boring. Lectures... They were evil.

"Evil..." She mumbled to herself.

Neptune was now alone in her room, all covered up in her pretty pink blanket. She still felt pretty sick but she didn't want to lay in bed all day. Stretching her arms, Neptune flopped her blanket over and hopped off the bed.

She knew that Nepgear was getting medicine and that IF and Compa were doing their daily jobs at the guild and the hospital respectively, and B-Sha… was probably being Presto Mask somewhere.

Neptune was alone at home.

What would an ill goddess do when she's bored in her own Basilicom?

The answer was obvious.

"Time to play some games!"

Instantly, Neptune spun around like a whirlwind and she was all set to play her games. Console set up, controller in hand, Food and drinks (With pudding of course) by her side. Her fingers were all set to ran marathons on the buttons!

"But first... What game should I play? Oh... Maybe I should do Noire a favour and play a classic... Infamous? Ooh... The second game is my favourite."

"Or maybe try out Blanc's new game; NEW SUPER WALUIGI BROS.! ... NEW!"

"But... Hmm... How about shooter games... Haloo 4? I can't make up my mind!"

"These Godly Game classics, Nepu... Nep cannot decide... Nep cannot decide..."

Neptune eventually decided and booted up a game. A Godly Game series well known for being one of the first of its kind that spanned fourteen different titles, not including spinoffs and such, with its fifth teen title coming up...

Ember Emblem VII

"Not to be mistaken for Victory two!" Neptune smirked at the fourth wall. "You should totally play Megadimension completely before this. Wouldn't wanna spoil!"

Loading up her save file, Neptune began the game where she left off.

The hours that followed were intense. Action! Grinding! Button-Mashing! Neptune never frowned once, her eyes were stuck to the screen with her fingers pressing the buttons in sync as if it were an extension of herself.

Soon her characters reached the throne room of the dungeon, all of the equipped with Super Rare items that she spent many sessions grinding for.

"Let's do this!" Neptune told herself as the cutscene preluding to the finale played

She hummed to the music that played during the battle, her purple eyes carefully analysing every pixel of the boss's idle animation, all while calculating the most viable plan of attack for her turn and the many that would follow after.

She was confident! She would win against the final boss! She would complete the game; All within three hours!

"Wait... N-No no no no!"

 _"You've made a big mistake, Manfloy!"_

The screen faded to black for a split second and the defeated cries of Neptune's party echoed through the speakers.

She couldn't believe it...

The boss performed an instant OTK!

"NEPU!?"

A sad tune played as large bolded letters appeared on her screen. Together they formed the two infamous words that represented a loss or a defeat

"GAME OVER"

"NEPU-! NEPU NEPU NEPU NEPUUUUUUUU!" The agitated sounds coming from the distressed continued for a few minutes. She was on her last life that on that run, so now she had to restart at the last save point which needed about 40 minutes of playtime to get back.

Nothing much for a vivid gamer like her, but her party suffered a harsh penalty of loss; Permanently losing one of her playable characters.

And it was her best one too.

"Why must you be so cruel game... To use such a forbidden technique against even the goddess of victory... Nepu..."

The poor goddess's mood drooped. The soured Neptune put down her controller and swiftly hopped onto her bed, nuzzling right into the sheets as her blanket magically flopped over her. She did not bother to switch off the game, the

She dedicated over three hours in that session, only to have to all be for a loss. Oh well. Neptune decided that she'll complete it after a nice cozy nap. Ember Emblem VII will be completed in due time. Just do it later!

"Goodnight world..." She mumbled to herself before her eyelids shut.

"Zzz..."

The world of dreams soon took her in. Neptune fell into slumber almost instantly. Quite the fast sleeper she was.

"Ugh..."

Neptune's eyebrows furrowed. She tossed and turned about her bed while quietly mumbling to herself. "N-No... S-Stop..."

A dream raged within her cage of a mind. A sour thought that atoned to Nightmare. Neptune was placed in a situation familiar to the nightmare she had earlier. An encounter with tragedy, an encounter with despair…

An encounter with a Dark CPU.

"N-N-Nepu…"

* * *

"I'm home!"

Two Guards in purple opened the wide door of the Basilicom. A young girl with purple hair in a sailor outfit carried two paper bags, one in each hand, as she walked in. Both guards bowed in deep respect for the CPU Candidate.

"Welcome back, Lady Nepgear." One of them said. "How was your trip?"

"It isn't much. Just went to the pharmacy to get some medicine. Oh, and some ingredients. I learnt how to make a stronger type of Nep Bull from a close friend of mine."

"Thats great, Lady Nepgear. We hope you will create the Nep Bull without much trouble."

"Thank you. Say, how's Histoire and Neptune doing?"

"Lady Histoire is busy looking up some old records of our predecessor CPUs, while Lady Neptune is within her chambers."

"Alright. Wow, you two are quite the respectful guards aren't you?"

"It's the least we can do for Lady Neptune's saving us from the horde of monsters."

"Ahh. Alright. I'll be going now. Keep up the good work!"

"Understood, Lady Nepgear."

As the candidate parted ways, the respectful guards slowly leaned towards each other's ears, raising a hand over the side of their mouths.

"I told you Nepgear's the harder worker..."

"Nah... Lady Purple Heart is still my bae, she's the best."

Nepgear made her way up to Neptune's room. She gripped her paper bags tightly. She was still a little worried about Neptune after all, being capture by that Fallen Uzume...

Nepgear held onto the door hand and slowly twisted it, opening the door quietly hoping she wouldn't wake Neptune up if she was still sleeping.

Peek. Neptune was fast asleep.

The younger Sister couldn't help but smile at her sister sleeping so peacefully.

She treaded lightly across the room, heading for the side table with her bags held around her chest. She did not want to wake Neptune up. The bags were placed slowly onto the bed's side table and Nepgear made her way out.

But before she did, she noticed that Neptune left her game console on. Being the good younger Sister she was, she went and pressed the power button of the console. The television screen faded to black. She also picked up the leftover snacks by the console's side.

"Neptune... Get well soon..." Nepgear mumbled before she tiptoed out of the room.

"...Ngh..."

"Hmm...?"

The grunt made by Nepgear halted her. She tiptoed to Neptune's side and saw her elder sister put up an uncomfortable expression in her sleep.

"Ngh... Ugh... N-No..."

"Neptune...?" The candidate muttered worriedly Nepgear inched closer to Neptune's face, horrible anxious at what she was mumbling.

"N-No... S-Stop... I-I-I..."

"Neptune…" She placed the back of her palm onto her sister's forehead, worriedly that she may be experiencing another fever.

The moment her hand touched her head, Neptune's eyes shot open, bursting with purple light.

"WHAT THE GOODNESS! ACK-!"

Neptune shot up up from her bed and pounced onto Nepgear. The two tumbled across the floor ending up with Neptune ontop of Nepgear. The elder Sister pinned the younger one brutally, her hands grasping at her wrists like a wolf pouncing on its catch.

"N-N-Nep...t-tune...!?" The candidate felt her throat wither like the desert. She was at a complete loss of words for her eyes were staring deep into her deluded eyes Neptune had.

Her pupils were missing, showing only the purple Color of her eyes. A purple lightning-like effect sparked periodically from Neptune's left eye with several veins visible from the side. She panting heavily, drool dripping from her. This behaviour however was startlingly familiar to Nepgear. The delusional monsters that appeared in Gamindustri has this same feral behaviour.

The candidate gasped. What had overcome her sister!?

Neptune clasped both her hands and gripped tightly on Nepgear's neck, strangling the helpless girl. Saliva could be seen dripping from Neptune's exposed teeth. Sparks continued to fly from her left eye.

"H-H-Help... H-Help..." Nepgear could barely see, let alone breathe. She tried to break the grasp but she was too weak.

 **"DIE!"** Neptune broke her silent stance, bellowing ferociously as she strangled the living daylights out of her.

Nepgear's struggle to survive seemed hopeless. Her vision began to fade, going blurry until soon only darkness could be seen from her eyes. The candidate's hands wilted as her struggled ceased. She blacked out.

"Nep! What's going on!? Wha!?"

"Oh my...!"

"Why is Nep-Nep...!?"

Familiar voices came from the doorway. IF, Histoire and Compa watched in horror at the scene before them.

Neptune let out a snarl as she turned to see the three. She let go of Nepgear's neck and jumped away from the newcomers. No sight of the old Neptune could be seen, as the CPU lunged towards the three, letting out a roar of terror.

"Presto kick!"

The heroine appeared, slamming her foot into Neptune's face sending her flying to the other end of the room.

Donning her trademark mask, Presto Mask stood triumph before her opponent.

"What's going on here!? I'll stop monsters and baddies in their tracks!"

"B-Sh- I mean Presto Mask!" Compa said with widened eyes. "You've arrived just in time! There's something wrong with Nep-Nep!"

"Neptune..." Histoire didn't have much to say. She was too concerned with her goddess who slowly recovered from the kick.

"It's as if she's become a Monster..." IF mused. "She was pinning down Nepgear..."

Nep-Nep..." Presto Mask had a brief stutter as she fully realised Neptune's delusional state, but she quickly returned to her persona of justice. "Compa! You take care of Nepgear! IF and I will deal with Nep-Nep."

"Roger, desu!" Compa made haste, carefully grabbed and carried Nepgear's unconscious body out of the room.

"This is where a boss battle would start, wouldn't it?" Presto Mask commented.

"Yep. Now let's find out what's wrong with Nep." IF readied her Qatars and entered combat stance. Presto Mask did the same, taking out her bazooka and setting her sights on their opponent.

Neptune recovered from the blow and got to her feet. She snarled at the two, her left eye sparking with energy as the veins around it pulsed. An aura of despair surrounded the goddess as she opened her mouth, letting out a familiar phrase that the terror of the Zero Dimension often said.

 **"Let us begin the banquet of despair!"**

* * *

 _End_


	3. Planeptune Arc 2: Truth Atoning Lies

**The Delusional Takeover**

 **Planeptune Arc 2: Truth Atoning Lies**

* * *

"Heaven Demon!" IF slashed rapidly at Neptune with her weapons giving her almost no chance to retaliate. When the mad goddess found an opening however, she was quickly denied by a bazooka shot to her face.

"Here's a clean sweep!" B-Sha cheered, firing her bazookas at Neptune to support.

Eventually Neptune clashed against back wall of the room. Several grunts were felt her mouth as she shook her head to shake off the dizziness. However before she could recover, the Gold Third jumped and denied her once again

"B-Sha kick!"

The heroic Gold Third sent her foot towards Neptune's cranium once more, using her head to do a backflip back to IF's side.

"That should do it! We've depleted her health bar!" B-Sha shouted.

Neptune was struggling to stand. The two had dealt too much damage for her to handle. Letting out one last cry, she fell back to the ground. She was out cold.

"Alright. Nep's out cold. Let's see what is wrong with her now…"

The two carefully made their way to Nep's side, taking caution in case she could possibly still be active. They placed Nep's against the wall, tapping her face to see if she would spring up. When Neptune did not react, IF signalled Histoire to come over.

"Neptune... What came over her..." The Oracle pondered worriedly. To suddenly go berserk and attack her own sister, it begs more questions as to why?

Their attention eventually drew them towards Neptune's left eye. Veins could be seen pulsing around it, like a scar of sorts.

"Her eye… it looks like something out of those evil infestation things from video games…" B-Sha commented. She slowly brought her finger close to it and poked one of the veins. Suddenly, the goddess's left eye sparked briefly and suddenly Neptune shot up.

"Gwaaaaagh!?"

"Uwagh!?" B-Sha shouted in a sudden shock, jumping backwards. "Nep-Nep!"

"Stand back everyone, we don't know if she's still hostile…" IF readied her Qatars, positioned to counterattack should Neptune lunge at anyone.

"Neptune…"

The goddess shook her head around and rubbed her eyes. She was still a little dazed, but she was not sure why. Her stomach suddenly growled, making Neptune shout out something she would surely say.

"WHERES THE PUDDING!?"

"Yep, Neptune's back to normal." Everyone sighed in relief, knowing their happy, pudding-loving goddess was back to her sense.

"Neptune, are you alright? Do you feel like something has taken over you?"

"Nope! Not in the slightest. All I really wanna eat at the moment is pudding though, mind getting some for the ye ol' Nepper?"

"No, Neptune. We need to ask you something first." IF stated, glaring at her narrowly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Oh...?" Neptune paused and lowered her head as her mind tried to remember. "I woke up from bed, I went to the bathroom, then I went to the fridge to get some water and Pud-"

"Not... That Long ago." IF sighed. "What happened when Nepgear came in to your room?"

"Oh! I was playing games then I lost to the final boss, so I decided to take a short nap and... and..."

Neptune's expression turned sour as the memories began to form.

"and... I had a nightmare about... and... then..."

"And then what?"

"Where's Nepgear!?" Neptune snapped.

The three mentally gulped, afraid of telling her. IF, being the closest with Neptune, cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Nepgear's being treated by Compa in the lounge. But Nep... You-"

Before she could finish, Neptune bolted past IF and out of her room. She sprinted down the corridor into the Basilicom lounge where she saw a tear-jerking sight

Nepgear laid on one of the couches, completely unconscious with several scratches on and above her shoulder. Some of the cuts had small purple pixels that floated from it, as if her body was decomposing. Despite how it looked, Compa managed to patch up most of them fortunately, with cute little plasters over her body.

Her neck was most severe, having turned ripe red. There were no fatal cuts, but it still looked gruesome to watch. Compa held some bandages and quickly wrapped them around Nepgear's neck, bearing her from staring at it any longer.

But even though Compa did her best, a massive feeling of guilt fogged Neptune's head. She did this? She caused this much pain to Nepgear? She couldn't believe it either. She did this to her own Sister...

"Nep-Nep...?" Compa found the goddess looking over the couch. Normally she would ask her for help, but with what she saw earlier...

She couldn't help but scream

"GAHHH! Nep-Nep... S-Stay away... Don't come any closer...!" Compa cried.

"Compa! No, I..." The goddess tried to explain until she saw Compa hug on Nepgear's body protectively.

"Don't come any closer... I won't let you hurt Ge-Ge..."

She saw her as a Monster.

"Compa... It's me...! Neptune...! Can't you see!?"

"The only thing I can see is that scarred eye of yours, y-you beast...! Where's Nep-Nep!? What have you done to her!?"

"Compa… I'm not a beast or a monster… I'm Neptune!"

"Eeek!"

As Neptune tried to approach her old Friend, the nurse's brave act fell as she clinged on Nepgear's body even tighter. Tears began to form from her eyes, she was going to protect the Candidate from harm.

And it was made absolute; Neptune was a monster from her eyes, no longer considered her friend.

…

Neptune felt an ache in her chest.

"What's going on!?" IF shouted as she made her way into the lounge. There she saw the frightened Compa and the motionless Neptune. Sh

Neptune now clutched on her chest, her vision began to blurr as the pain escalated.

"Neptune...?" Histoire floated by her side with a concerned expression. She tapped lightly against her CPU's shoulder, but Neptune made no reaction.

Within the goddess were words that tormented her mind, her body, her soul.

" _Monster."_

" _Beast."_

" _Abomination."_

A voice chanted venomously in her head to spark a delusion within the goddess. It sounded familiar, it was the voice of Purple Heart, only demonic in tone. _"Your sister lies before you, wounded, protected by someone you considered a friend."_

" _She hates you, look in her eyes. Is it not obvious? She hates you, she despises you, she sees you as a monster."_

" _No one considers you their goddess anymore. You are but figment of their memory. The Goddess of Victory is dead. You're nothing. Nothing but a toy!"_

"T-That's not true…"

" _Look around. Your nation, your people, your friends. Shares are the faith of a goddess, and look at you."_

"S-Stop…!"

" _IF, Compa, Nepgear, Histoire, … Uzume. They've all betrayed you, double-crossed you. They've stolen everything from you."_

"Y-You're lying! You're definitely lying!"

The words in her head made no sense, but the emotions she felt were true. She felt left behind, tossed away, considered an object. And now that she's "rebelled", they treat her like a dog.

In a way, they made sense to her. A part of her was believing everything. She was nothing… everyone used her… everyone…

" _It's time to change that. It's time for them to repent for their sins!"_

"S-Shut up…!"

" _Let them know the wrath of the Goddess. Let them know the pain you've felt. Let them have your revenge!"_

"SHUT UP!"

" _UNLEASH YOUR FURY UPON GAMINDUSTRI AND BEGIN A NEVER ENDING BANQUET OF DESPAIR!"_

"NO!"

The pain, the agony and the confliction that spiraled within, she could not bear any longer.

"Neptune!?"

The goddess sprinted out of the lounge, covering her ears from the sounds around her only focusing on getting out of here. She hopped into the elevator and quickly pressed the button to the ground floor, and the doors closed shut before her.

"Neptune..." Histoire could only trail off as Planeptune's childish goddess disappeared. Her actions worried the oracle greatly, for she was shouting to herself as if being tormented by her past. She wanted to pursue her, but first she needed to address the wounded goddess.

"Compa, how is Nepgear doing?" Histoire asked, turning to the nurse.

"W-Wha...? O-Oh...! I treated her the best I could, Histy!" She replied, trying to recover from her formerly frightened state. "But... Her wounds..."

Compa gestures towards one of the exposed wounds where purple pixels could be seen floating from it like emblems from a fire.

"I don't know why her wounds are like this..."

Histoire inspected it up close, where she gave a worried expression. "I've never seen anything like this..." She gulped. "Nepgear's body is... decomposing... as if it's fading from existence..."

"What!? Neptune dealt that much damage to her!?" Compa shouted in shock.

"I have no clue as to why it is so severe... but her feral state beforehand could be the answer."

"So... What overcame Nep then?" IF asked.

"That is what I want to find out." Histoire narrowed her eyes as she brought her gaze back to the wounds. "Nepgear's wounds worry me however. If we don't treat them, I'm afraid she might disappear…"

"I've done all I could, Histy. I'm not a good enough nurse for this…"

"You've done all you've could, and that's what matters. I have a theory however, that might work in healing Nepgear." Histoire begins to extend out her hand, which begins to glow blue. She was bringing out her shares in an attempt to patch up her wounds.

"This should work…" She placed her palm onto Nepgear's wound, and suddenly she felt a sudden shock throughout her body, forcing her to retract immediately.

"Ack...!" Along with that shock came a massive throb within her head. She put her hands on the side of her head in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Ahh! Is Histoire gonna act like Nep-Nep now!?" Compa shrieked.

"No... I'm... Fine...!" Histoire reassured. While she had the headache, certain influences were channelled into her mind. Words of malice; _"Destroy. Despair. Delusion.",_ they resounded her head. Suddenly, a vision popped up in her eyes. A red light shaped of a "V", and a glowing power symbol just below it.

Then suddenly the vision changed. Now she found herself in a familiar place. She identified it as the Virtua forest from its surroundings. But suddenly, Neptune was seen running through it, panting heavily. Like a mouse being chased by a cat, but yet the predator was nowhere in sight.

Histoire swiftly turned to IF and B-Sha. "I… I believe I've found Neptune's location. Get to the Virtua Forest as fast as possible!"

"I'm not sure how you know all of a sudden, but hey! I'd trust my instincts. Let's go!" B-Sha and IF rushed out of the room, leaving Histoire and Compa to watch over Nepgear.

"I hope everything will turn out okay..." Compa mumbled, looking over the unconscious Nepgear once again.

"I have faith in our goddess. Everything will return to normal soon enough." Histoire reassured. Neptune had been through the dimension of the apocalypse and back, surely she would be fine. The oracle put her full faith into her Goddess. Everything would soon return to normal.

A blue light suddenly caught the Oracle's attention. It was from Nepgear's wound, and something was happening to it that made her ease up.

The wound was healing. The shares patched up the wound completely.

"Everything will soon return to normal…"

* * *

Neptune fled as far as she could from Planeptune, clutching her chest as she ran. She didn't care where she went; she just wanted to run. The nightmares that happened, her delusional state that made her critically harm Nepgear, and the pain in her chest...

What was going on...?

She brushed through several bushes as she ran aimlessly through the forest, soon ending up in an open field. Neptune looked around. No innocents in sight, just some wild Dogoos and Horsebirds.

Her heart felt like exploding. With every step she took, the greenery beneath wilted. Her eyes began to spark purple, electricity zapping out. The veins in her left eye pulsing quicker and quicker.

Until suddenly Neptune fell to her knees, gasping for air. The pain she felt could rival even the most brutal of beatings. She cried out for help, desperate for some company in her dire moments.

"N-Nep... Gear... Ugh... H-Histy... A-Anyone... H-Help…"

A shockwave was expunged from Neptune's body, a boom as loud as thunder. All the creatures around immediately squealed and fled.

She could feel it. The energies within her chest about to explode. She felt like she was about to explode, and at this rate she would.

"No... N-No...!" Neptune cried in utter agony. Tears could be seen forming within her eyes as the pain made her senses go null.

"No...! NOO-AUGH-!"

Suddenly, Neptune's began to glow immensely, her skin was shining with a light so bright it rivalled the sun in the sky. Streaks of lightning began to swirl around her, forming a circular orb of energy that surrounded her like an aura. The CPU's body could no longer be seen within, the cackles of electricity outside covering her up entirely.

The CPU cried one last time before her voice was distorted and silenced by the surrounding energy. The circular orb of energy began to steadily grow in size. It became bigger than a tree, then a large monster, than a building. It continued to swell and swell, larger and larger as the energies within grew.

Suddenly, the energies burst free from the orb, unleashing a massive wall of purple energy across the park. Ruin became of the surroundings, as the forest was made victim of the tidal waves of doom.

From where the orb was laid a figure that was silent, but it had a deadly aura surrounding it.

A giant, clad in black and purple metallic armor with pale skin stood knelt on the ground. She had long flowing pinkish hair that separated by a protruding fin from her back. She wore a helmet which covered the upper half of her face in an emotionless yet menacing red visor. Two horns extended from it, halves of familiar controller pads on each.

The Titan began to rise to her full height, her mere stature dwarfing her surroundings. She looked around. Everything about this place looked unfamiliar. The area around here had decayed of life, with wilted plants, leafless trees and brown grass.

She glanced at her hand, flipping it back and forth while stretching her fingers wide. Wearing red claws with tips as sharp as a cat's, this was her hand, but yet it felt strange, as if it was not.

The giant decided to walk about the area, leaving the brown patch she stood on and walked onwards. With every stomp she made as her heel touched the ground, a rumble could be heard from a distance away. Eventually she found herself in an area filled with greenery and life, with several monsters wandering aimlessly about.

However, she was not gentle. Something within the giant ticked as she saw how peaceful this area was. The birds chirped, the fauna florist and the monsters roamed about...

The life surrounding the giant infuriated her.

" **Disappear…!"**

The giant's first words were ones of malice and hatred, as she welled up and discharged a wave of energy from her very being. Immediately the wildlife around her was put to an end. Blue cracks began to form across the ground, the monsters that were engulfed in her blast decayed into pixels that wisped from their corpses.

Existence itself was being erased. Everything faded into nothingness, only fires were left rampant, burning as hot as lava. Her lips curled upward into a smile. This was her art.

" _Directive Purple; Planeptune."_

The Purple-clad Titan suddenly felt a resonating presence from the distance, and she turned her head towards that direction. A city could be seen from her gargantuan overview of the world. Planeptune was wide in her sights. The tallest building, a skyscraper that stood around her height. A faint signal. It called out to her from within.

Two purple wings suddenly formed behind the giant. They were metallic and flat, and floated loosely around her back. The wings gave the giant a look of a fallen angel, fitting for what her purpose was for.

The Titan began to thread towards the city, creating rumbles in the ground once more. The world would know of her wrath, the terror that would be recorded in history, along with the catastrophe she would bring. Gamindustri would know the wrath of a Dark CPU.

 **Dark Purple reigns supreme.**

* * *

From the outskirts of the forest, the massive purple explosion could not be ignored. Reflecting in their eyes was the rise of a foe larger than either of them have ever fought before.

"... W-What is that...?" B-Sha said with quivering lips. "...W-W-What is that huge thing...!?"

IF widened her eyes as she looked at the monstrous Titan from afar.

"That's... That's what Nep told us about when she fell into that dimension... That's..."

Her legs trembled. She fell to her knees, dropping both of her Qatars.

IF gulped.

"A Dark CPU..."

* * *

" _The first seed has awakened. Dark Purple has awakened in Hyper Dimension."_

" _Whoa! She's already there? I thought it'll take much much longer…"_

" _Don't underestimate my creations, fairy. They are products of_ my _delusion after all!"_

" _This'll make some fine history to record…"_

" _You'd best prepare yourself. There's a lot more in store."_

* * *

 _End_


	4. Planeptune Arc 3: Brilliance of the End

**The Delusional Takeover**

 **Planeptune Arc 3: Brilliance of the End**

* * *

"We have to stop it."

IF shook away the fear she had from the titan's sudden appearance. She picked up her weapons and gripped them tightly as they looked at the fearsome giant.

"B-But... But how!? That thing's almost the size of Planeptune Tower! Trying to fight that would be as good as running into ghosts!" B-Sha cried. The two were specks of dust compared to the Dark CPU immense size, and the Gold Third member could not even begin to imagine how hard it would be to stop it. "W-We... We haven't even found Nep-Nep yet!"

"There's no time! The giant will reach Planeptune before we can even find Nep! We can't let that happen!"

B-Sha trembled. Confrontation with it seemed unavoidable. With every second that passed, B-Sha felt her measly form shrink in the presence of the advancing Titan. She knew that Planeptune and her people came first. The Dark CPU was capable engulfing their nation into a sea of flames, and though she only heard an exaggerated story from Nep, seeing such power first-hand was despairing.

"I'm... I'm scared..."

"B-Sha... Don't be afraid! This is what we have to do. As Planeptunians, we must defend Gamindustri and you especially, as its Gold Third!"

"...Nnngh..."

IF placed her hand on B-Sha's shoulder. "Nep took the time to free you from when you gone mad. Don't let her down now."

"Alright. I'll do it for Nep-Nep." B-Sha declared weakly. "But still, it's really bad that we have to face this giant without her around..."

"Don't worry. We aren't facing this thing head on though. I have a plan. We distract it and turn it away from Planeptune." IF took out one of her cell phones and held it up. "I'll call Histoire for backup. You need to get its attention and turn it away from Planeptune!"

B-Sha nodded swiftly and took out her golden bazooka and held it over her shoulder. "Got it. I'll make sure Planeptune will never fall under the name of the Dark CPU!"

The Gold Third member leapt into a heroic charge, sprinting towards the Dark CPU. IF smiled seeing the newfound determination B-Sha had. But now she had her own job to do. She quickly brought her phone up and called Planeptune's Basilicom.

"Histoire? We have a problem..."

* * *

The only thing on the Dark CPU's mind was to reach whatever signal that called out to her, as if it was her directive. She could see signs of a nation from a distance, albeit barely due to how far it was. She wanted to get there faster, to use her wings and take flight, but for some reason she felt... weak.

Dark Purple felt a lingering trace of share energy from within her. Being an entity created solely out of negative energy, shares were an effective way of weakening her. However, she did not pursue further. Her directive came first.

Her footsteps quaked the ground, stomps audible from many meters away. The city became more visible as she approached. Her features furrowed. Seeing civilisation thrive populated by buildings which most barely reached up to her waist angered the Titan.

Dark Purple wanted to erase it all.

 **"Ack...!"**

She felt a sting at her lower back, around her waist. Dark Purple turned her head and saw a yellow-clad humanoid no larger than her finger wave towards her.

"Hey! You oversized mecha! Got anyone piloting that small brain of yours?"

The human dared to challenge her? She was an entity created to erase dimension, and this pitiful human had the nerve to call her a mecha?

Dark Purple let out a screech as she turned to the human and raised her hand at it. She began to charge her negative energy into the palm of her hand. Her Light of Eternal Grudges.

 **"Disappear...!"**

And without delay, she fired the beam at the human, scorching the earth and the area around it. All trace of greenery was engulfed within the light of her hate, and along with that pesky human!

She lowered her hand. The human was long gone for sur-

 **"Agh...!"**

Another sting, this time at her right temple.

"Haha! You missed me!" Dark Purple gritted her teeth hearing that voice. The human still lived and continued to taunt her. Now she was mad.

 **"RRRAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH-!"**

The giant let out a deafening roar before advancing towards the human. Dark Purple would make sure that the insect would be crushed beneath her heel, and that she would have the last laugh!

"Ooh, what was that mascot's catchphrase again? Oh, right! You're too slow~!" B-Sha taunted with hefty laughter before sprinting away.

The Titan's footsteps were slow, yet they thread a much larger distance than B-Sha's. But yet the human somehow manages to run faster than her. She mused that it was the share energy within her, for she could not hasten her advance.

"Hey! Eat this! Pew-Pew-Pew-Pew~!" B-Sha fired a barrage of misses from her bazooka towards Dark Purple's visor, exploding as they hit her directly.

Dark Purple was halted momentarily from the explosive barrage, but that only brought up more questions. She was not trapped within a sharing field, how were the rockets managing to hurt her?

 **"Grrr...!"**

Suddenly it came to her. That weak feeling she felt within her, it was share energy. Whatever was the cause of why she had such toxins within her, she had to question later. The human posed a threat. She had to erase her now.

Dark Purple fluttered her metallic wings as she jumped high up into the skies. She then descended towards B-Sha's location, intention to flatten her with her heel. Dark Purple's shadow began to cover the area around the human as she fell.

The Gold Third member however, was cunning and agile. She pointed her bazooka to the floor and fired while at the same time jumping, which sent her flying far away from the shadowed area.

"Rocket Jump, Woohoo~!" She shouted.

Right as Dark Purple landed.

Her descent created a massive earthquake that devastated the land. A dust cloud formed from all around her knees that swept away at the land, which was huge compared to the trees around them. A Flower Bloom of Chaos, and Dark Purple was the stem.

B-Sha managed to escape it all, however. She put her foot out and gave a wink. "I'll have to charge you 1000 credits for environmental damage, and for missing so much~!"

This arrogant fool! Dark Purple's visor began to radiate with energy as she stood to her full height. The glowing red turned pure white, and the Dark CPU let out a bellowing roar.

B-Sha smirked, her grip on her bazooka growing tighter. Mumbling under her breath, she readied herself, for the fight has only begun.

"Let's go..."

* * *

"That's... I... I understand. I will send whatever forces we have to aid you. Please, take care."

The call Histoire had ended, her eyes turning to normal only to be replaced with a look of utmost worry. Compa was by the oracle's side, having a similar look.

"So... What happened...?" The junior Nurse asked.

A sigh escaped the oracle's lips before she gave her answer. "A Dark CPU has appeared."

"W-Wha...!? A Dark CPU!? What's that!?"

"It's the monstrosity that Neptune and Nepgear fought in the Zero Dimension, and it also appears to be the same one that captured the CPUs." Histoire floated towards the window of the room. A magnificent view of Planeptune and her city laid for her eyes to see, but Histoire only focused on the forest much further.

She could sense a dark presence, not unlike the aura the delusionary monsters had. It must have been where the Dark CPU was, where IF and B-Sha were fighting heroically to divert her attention from their nation.

Neptune had told them about the Dark CPU, and how they were able to defeat such a Titan. A Sharing Field created from the CPU known as Uzume was enough to weaken it significantly, which allowed them to destroy it.

However, Uzume was not present. The CPUs were in Heart Dimension searching for her apparent doppelgänger, and by the time they would reach here, Planeptune would most likely already be in shambles.

Histoire put her hands together in deep thought. There had to be another way to stop it.

"Ugh..."

A familiar groan alerted Histoire and Compa. They turned to see Nepgear, sitting upright on the sofa scratching the back of her head.

"What happened..." The weak candidate grumbled as she looked around. "Oof... My head..."

"Ge-Ge!" Compa lunged at Nepgear and wrapped her affectionately in her arms. "You're awake! You're awake! I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Ack...! Compa...! Too... Tight...! My back...!"

"Ahh! Whoops..."

The ditzy nurse let go of Nepgear, giving her room to breathe. Histoire floated by her side, tilting her head in concern.

"Nepgear, I am glad to see that you have awakened. How do you feel?"

"I feel... a tad bit uneasy... I can feel my limbs, but barely..." Nepgear examined her wounds. She had many cute plasters all over with a cute "C" design on them, giving little need of explanation that Compa patched her up.

"Wonderful. I am however, unsure that you can accomplish the crisis that has recently begun in your state."

"Crisis...?"

"... A Dark CPU has materialised in Gamindustri, and it is heading this way."

"W-What!? A Dark... C-CPU...!?"

Hearing the name of the dreaded enemy that Nepgear fought in the Zero Dimension alone sent shivers up her spine. She assumed it was also the same one that captured her sister... Dark Purple.

"Why did it have to appear now of all times...!?" She complained out loud.

"Especially when Neptune is... nowhere to be found. What an unfortunate turn of events..." Histoire added, shaking her head.

"Wait... Neptune... What happened to my Sister?"

"Have you forgotten, Nepgear? Neptune had... attacked you while you were in her room."

A flash of memories. Nepgear's expression drooped as she heard the grim reminder.

"And after that, Neptune ran away from the Basilicom, nowhere to be seen. After that, the Dark CPU appeared. So now I ask of you, Nepgear. How do we defeat it?"

"I heard it's as tall as a skyscraper... I'm scared..." Compa whimpered.

Compa was right to be worried. It was clear that the Dark CPU was nothing to be taken lightly. It single-handedly transformed the Zero Dimension to what it was, and it would do the same for her dimension.

She put a hand to her chin as she began to brainstorm. Neptune was not here to help her, she had to think of a plan alone.

"The Dark CPU... Its weakness is share energy, but we can't create a sharing field without Uzume..." She mumbled. The sharing field was the only method they used to defeat Dark Purple. But that can't be the only way to defeat it...

"Hmm..." Nepgear got up from the sofa and walked towards the window facing Planeptune scenery. She tried to remember what the Dark CPU looked like, and what stood out the most about it.

Even if one would attack her unarmored pale skin, it was simply too large to scratch it. They could not blind her because of her visor. However, there was one place that stood out. The Dark CPU had an orange glowing red core on the center of her chest, right above her breasts.

"I think I know how to defeat it without a Sharing Field." Nepgear announced.

"Wow, Ge-Ge! You already came up with a plan!"

"But I'll need a share crystal, that's for sure..." She turned to Histoire and asked. "Where is the share crystal used when Neptune fought Affimojas to turn into NEXT form?"

"It's in safe keeping. Will you be using that to stop the Dark CPU?"

"Yes. It might be huge and menacing, but everything has a weakness. With that crystal, I think we can take it down."

"Alright then. Please follow me." Histoire exited the room to lead Nepgear into the inner chambers where the share crystal laid, leaving Compa alone in the room. She gazed out the window, and prayed.

"Nep-Nep... Iffy... Please be alright..."

* * *

Craters scattered across the once luscious forest, with many of the surrounding threes having crumbled into a patch of flames. B-Sha's fight against the giant God was not turning out well, and IF and her could tell quite obviously.

Seated atop her trademark Bandam Robot, B-Sha panted heavily as she tried her best to manurver through the seemingly endless onslaught of attacks Dark Purple dished out.

IF's pocket pistol proved to be useless, but all she needed was to periodically sway the giant's attention from B-Sha, allowing her time to recover.

Eventually the giant grew tired of this pointless charade of striking insects. She began to channel energy from within herself, and after a few moments, released it as violent wave of purple energy from her body.

"B-Sha! Watch out...! Agh!"

IF tried to warn her partner, but they were both blown away from the sudden burst of energy.

When Dark Purple looked around, the insects were no longer there, the faint sound of energy the only thing that remained.

They were finally defeated, and Dark Purple laughed in victory.

"Hope... is just an illusion in the end...! Hahaha!"

She scanned the area once more, just in case those pests still lived, and soon she resumed her destination towards the nation before her.

Nothing could stop her from reaching the signal, nor would the city which it laid within.

As the giant resumed her journey, little did she know that the two pests still lived. IF crawled over to B-Sha amidst the destruction. The both of them had wounds and bruises all over their body, and the Gold Third member seemed to be knocked out. But at least they are still alive.

IF nudged B-Sha a little, only to find her Friend knocked out, coins swirling above her head. The guild member scoffed in distress at her unconscious comrade, but she could not fret over her for Long. She had to warn Nepgear and the others.

"Nepgear, Histy... Pick up..." IF mumbled as she called the Basilicom. The few moments that passed felt like hours, but eventually they picked up.

"Guys! I have some bad news..."

* * *

After Affimojas's defeat, the Hyper Share Crystal, used by the CPUs to transform into NEXT form, was kept in Planeptune's Basilicom, in a hidden chamber which allowed it to give shares to the CPUs wherever they may be. Nepgear and Histoire arrived at said chamber, opening the entrance to it.

The powerful crystal radiated with energy, spun around a pedestal it was seated upon. The two approached the crystal, Nepgear shaking a little from nervousness

"Here it is. The Hyper Share crystal made from Gold Third's power." The Oracle stated.

Nepgear walked up to it, carefully placing her hands on the crystal. The warmth of the shares stored within brought a sensation of power to her, and a feeling of calmness.

"It's so warm..."

The energy that swelled within the crystal, the power that made the CPUs ascend to NEXT. This would be the power the Candidate of Planeptune would use to defeat the Dark CPU.

"ababababa..."

Histoire began to mumble like a telephone ringing. The Oracle cleared her throat a little before answering the signal.

"This is Histoire. Mmm. Yes. Oh... I understand. We'll send a medical team there right away. Take care."

"Who was that?" Nepgear asked,

"It was IF. They tried their best to halt the Dark CPU, but now it has bested them and is on its way here."

"We're out of time..." Nepgear suddenly began to radiate an aura as she walked towards the exit, the Hyper Share Crystal in hand. "Alert the cities closest to the Dark CPU to evacuate and prepare defences against it."

"Understood. Take care, Nepgear."

"I will. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to stop it." She looked down to the crystal with a stern, determined look. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

"WH-WHAT IS THAT HUGE THING!?"

"it's... bigger than my house...!"

"THEY'VE BREECHED THE WALLS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES...!"

"ITS GOJIRAAAA...!"

The citizens of Planeptune all stood in fear as they saw a being of massive size steadily approach. Every footstep she made caused a quake in the earth, every footstep she made caused the nation rumble, every footstep she made caused the people to tremble in despair.

Dark Purple arrived to Planeptune, and she sought for its destruction.

"Fire!"

At the command of a Planeptunian General, the nation's forces began their assault against the giant from nearby building rooftops. Dark Purple raised her arms to block them, while showing signs of pain.

"Keep it at! Keep at it!"

Morale was high amongst the military, but the Dark CPU was sure to shatter it. She suddenly swept her arms at the roofs of the buildings, sending the soldiers flying away. While their efforts were notable, they were no match for the Dark CPU.

Dark Purple attacked every building where soldiers were located. Little by little Planeptune's forces were decimated, and their offense against her was called off into a pathetic retreat. The commander of the forces sounded the siren to fall back, but The Dark CPU was not going to let any of them survive.

She jumped into the air and smashed back down, the earthquake from her impact creating a massive dust cloud that engulfed all Planeptunian forces, sweeping them away. If it was not obvious before, it was now. Dark Purple could not be stopped.

Any forces that somehow were left standing began to quake in their boots, where the morale to win against her suddenly turned into hopelessness.

"We can't win..."

"Nothing is working...!"

"Let's get out of here!"

And those soldiers soon left, running like the cowards they were. Dark Purple did not bother erasing the specks of dust. She had a mission to fulfil after all. But she did have one comment about the whole situation of how the military matched up against her.

 **"Weak."**

And thus she continued her path towards The Central city. Planeptune Tower.

"Attack!"

However, she was rudely interrupted with the sudden bombardment of missiles that detonated all over her body. More Planeptunian forces stood in her path, with reinforcements coming from both air and ground.

Soldiers, robots, tanks, jets. Everything from the nation's Defence force began their assault. The first wave was nothing compared to this.

"It's working! She's being pushed back!"

Even the mighty Dark Purple had flinched against the combined assault. There was hope for Planeptune after all, it seemed.

But the giant was stronger than this. She was stronger than pathetic humans.

The Dark CPU suddenly took flight, soaring up into the skies where she had an eagle's eye view of the nation's forces. Many were situated on the ground or by rooftops. Perfect.

A small orb of power formed as she brought her hands together, channelling the negative energy she had into this ball. Suddenly she sent a surge of massive energy through it, and soon she was heaving it above her shoulder.

It was the ultimate Attack the Dark CPU had, and Planeptune, the nation, would see it firsthand.

 **"Witness despair!"**

Dark Purple threw the orb of power down towards Planeptune below, the radiating light from it shining on all the soldiers that stood.

"Retreat! RETREAT!" All forces began to scatter frantically all over the place. The light from the orb grew brighter and brighter, until it made contact with the earth.

It exploded into a massive whirlpool of distorted mix of purple energies that consumed everything in its wake. Screams of pain and agony sounded throughout as the world of Gamindustri had its first scar carved into its flesh. Gamindustri was scarred by the Brilliance of the End!

Dark Purple floated gracefully down to earth, like an angel descending from the heavens. She looked around her and found herself satisfied. No trace of life, only ruins and cracks similar to the ones found in Zero Dimension. The borders of the dimensions were displaced. Good.

And thus Dark Purple resumed her stroll towards central Planeptune, her heels causing tremors once more.

* * *

"No..."

Purple Sister put a hand to her mouth seeing the terror that unfolded from afar. The terrible orb of destruction brimmed with energies that even she could feel. She had hastened to Dark Purple. She had to stop that monstrosity for the sake of Gamindustri!

But as much as she wanted to charge head-first into the Titan, she has to lay Low, like how she did in the Zero Dimension against it. It took a lot of help from the baby bugs and Dogoos to defeat Arfoire who had fused with the Titan, surely it alone, without a controller, would suffice.

Purple Sister descended near a building and hid by the rooftop. Stealth, agility and speed was what she needed to defeat the Titan. Just one shot at its core with what she planned, and that would be enough.

At least she hoped it would be enough.

There was no time to overthink however. Dark Purple's stomps became more and more audible. It neared, and it would be her moment to strike.

"I can do this... For Neptune, Planeptune and Gamindustri's sake." She told herself. She could do this. She will defeat that giant!

Dark Purple now was in range. Nepgear did not waste the chance. She suddenly soared into the air before Dark Purple and aimed her Beam Launcher at her. Her weapon began glowing with purple energies, charging up for the shot to end it all.

 **"...?!"**

"Multiple Beam Launcher... Overdrive!"

The purple energies had a blue spark within. Why? Nepgear had inserted the Hyper Share Crystal on the beam launcher's hilt. The power will be enough to completely destroy Dark Purple!

"Hiyaaaaaa!"

Nepgear let out a battlecry filled with all her determination as she fired the beam. The laser of purple and blue mixed energies struck the Dark CPU's core dead on, forcing the giant to let out a cry of pain.

 **"Agh...!"**

The giant's power core began to crack. The power coming from Nepgear's Beam Launcher wasn't just her own power, it was from the Hyper Share Crystal as well! Dark Purple was being blasted with shares! The combined energies pushed the Dark CPU backwards. Cracks began to form on her core, her body unable to withstand it.

However, the giant was not going to let herself be weakened this easily. Dark Purple raised her hands up and countered Nepgear's Attack by firing off a light beam of her own. The two blasts collided, and soon the two were locked into a beam war.

"Your reign ends here!" She cried, the light from the beams reflecting from her narrow eyes. "I have people and a world I wish to protect!"

 **"Arrgghh!"** The giant gritted her teeth as she fought against Nepgear's beam. **"Accept your demise!"**

This tug-of-war began to tilt in the dark giant's favor. Nepgear's face of determination began to fade into one of worry as she realised she could not maintain the beam war.

 **"Disappear!"**

Dark Purple let out a loud roar as she let out all her negative energy at once into her beam. The Candidate was unable to react as her beam was overwhelmed by the dark power. Her body was blasted with the negative energy, sending her flying across the city.

"Kiyaaaaaaaagh...!"

She tumbled across the road. bruises forming all over her body. Purple Sister struggled to get up to her feet, feeling pain all throughout her body. The ground began to shake as Dark Purple advanced towards Purple Sister.

The Dark CPU raised her palm at Nepgear. No emotion could be seen from under her helmet, with her eyes covered by her visor and her lips all but neutral. Her mouth only moved as the giant mocked the candidate, raising her palm.

 **"This is your end!"**

Purple Sister looked up before the giant goddess, energy began to charge from her claws into her palm. She was about to end the Candidate's life with one final blast. Nepgear could do nothing. She was weak, she was not strong enough to protect Planeptune.

 **"Any last words!?"** The giant taunted, pitying the pathetic child.

Nepgear's eyes reflected the brilliant light before her. Tear dripped from them, flowing down her cheeks. This would be her end.

But she didn't want to die.

"P-Please... H-Help me... Neptune..."

Nepgear muttered under her breath, before she gave a loud shout towards the heavens.

"NEPTUNE! PLEASE SAVE ME!"

"...!"

"..."

"..."

"...!"

The giant grunted. Her hand began to lower and shake as she felt a sudden surge within her. She placed her hand on her partially cracked core. The orange aura around it began to fade away, revealing the Dark CPU's red core entirely.

 **"Ngh...! Arrrggh...!"**

The cries of pain made Purple Sister peek up. Her eyes widened as she became bewildered seeing the Dark CPU struggle to stand on her feet. It no longer paid attention to her.

Somehow, she knew that despite Neptune not being with her, physically, she helped weaken the giant somehow, like a silent guardian angel.

Purple Sister would not let this opportunity go to waste. Getting up to her feet, she raised her Multiple Beam Launcher, her eye locked in its iron sight.

She calmed her breathing and waited for the perfect moment to strike. She would not let her sister's help go to waste!

Dark Purple's pain eventually subsided, and her hand was placed off her core in recovery.

Now was her chance!

"Go!"

Purple Sister fired, and the beam went straight towards Dark Purple's core. The giant's visor lit up the reflection of the beam. There was no escape. Only to fight!

A beam of blinding orange light shot from her damaged core onto the purple laser. They were locked into the final beam war, where only one would remain the victor.

Dark Purple was steadily gaining, using all the strength she had to overpower Purple Sister. The candidate struggled, clenching the trigger of her weapon as tightly as she could.

It tilted towards the giant's favor once again. The orange beam from her core was about to erase her. However, despite the odds that were placed against her, Purple Sister was not going to give up. She would never give up!

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **"Rrraaaaaaaarrgghh!"**

Placing all her strength, her hopes and willpower into this fight, an aura of blue energy began to surround Nepgear's weapon. The Hyper Share Crystal's energy began to crack from the overwhelming pressure, but she did not care. The beam war was tilting towards her favour!

Dark Purple felt her strength weaken as Nepgear's laser overwhelmed her own. The tables were flipped against her. The purple laser was firing close to her core's last resort beam.

"Your reign ends here, Dark CPU!"

The CPU Candidate of Planeptune let out one last heroic battle cry as her laser pushed forward and completely overwhelmed Dark Purple. The laser pierced the Dark CPU's core, causing her to cry in agony. Its power was so great, that it pierced through her body entirely.

The giant began to fall backwards with a hole through her chest. Her strength was depleted, by the blast of shares. A loud quake as her body hit the floor of the city, smashing the road as her body laid limp. Dark Purple was defeated.

"…I… I did it…" Purple Sister panted heavily as she lowered her weapon, suddenly falling to her knees in exhaustion. The barrel of her Beam Launcher smoked from the heat, and the Hyper Share Crystal attached to it had various scratches and cracks on it. It didn't matter. The Candidate put a hand to her chest as she looked on to the Dark CPU's motionless body.

"I've defeated the Dark CPU..."

Dark Purple's body began to decay. Her giant body dissipated into millions of floating blue pixels that flowed towards Nepgear like snowflakes in the winter. She could not help but to spread both her arms and enjoy the breeze of wind that swiped the snow-like pixels. Victory.

"U-Ugh…"

Purple Sister feel to her knees, breathing heavily. She was completely burnt out from the fight. Pixels briefly surrounded the candidate as she reverted back to her human form. The encounter with the Dark CPU will be written down in the history to come, but all she wanted to do was have a well-deserved rest.

But there was still an unaddressed issue in her thoughts that Nepgear could not help but worry about.

Her sister had yet to return after that sudden lunge on her. She was afraid of that happening to her again, but it still saddened to see her run away. Nepgear silently swore to make sure her big sister was alright.

"Neptune… wherever you are… please come back…" She prayed, clasping both her hands together as she looked at the giant's decaying body. "I'll forgive you for attacking me, just come back…"

"…I…I'll k-kill you…"

"Huh…!?"

Nepgear swore for a moment she heard Neptune's voice. She looked at the titan and found herself stepping back in utter shock.

From where the Dark CPU laid, Neptune came limping forward. Her eyes glowed bright purple as their gaze was locked onto her sister with weak yet murderous intent.

"Disappear…"

"Neptune… N-No…"

Neptune tried to move quicker but she clumsily fell to her knees. Her purple eyes then flickered briefly, like a broken light-switch, before she lost consciousness and began falling to the ground.

"I'll… e-erase… you…"

"Neptune…!"

Despite her brief malice, Nepgear caught the weakened Neptune, holding her shoulders up with her hands. She knew that something was wrong with Neptune, but to such an extent.

"Neptune… w-what the goodness has happened to you…"

She came out from the fading body of Dark Purple, and her eyes were disturbingly illuminated, along with that vein-like scar around her left. There could only be one explanation for what was happening to her sister, and while Nepgear did not want to believe it, she could not deny the facts.

"…W-Why have you become a Dark CPU…?"

* * *

" _Your "fused" minion was defeated, eh?"_

"…"

" _What? Not gonna say anything as you accept your defeat? Damn… What boring history, the world's just gonna be saved blah blah bla—"_

" _ **Silence, Croire."**_

 _"Yeah yeah... Whatever..._ "

 _The fallen goddess cracked her fingers together as she retreated from her quarters._

" _Dark Purple may have fallen, but she will come back. As long as I exist, they will exist. Purple Heart is dead, and Planeptune shall shatter!"_

* * *

 _End_

Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you.


	5. Planeptune Epilogue Lastation Prologue

**The Delusional Takeover**

 **Planeptune Arc: Epilogue | Lastation Arc: Prologue**

* * *

The first appearance of the Dark CPU in Hyper Dimension planted a lingering fear within all of Gamindustri's mind, not just in Planeptune. News spread across the dimension about the damage the giant caused along with praise thanks to Nepgear's remarkable feat of destroying it. However, questions and rumors began to spread; Why was Nepgear fighting it alone? Where was Neptune during all of this? What was a Dark CPU?

But there was only one question that the CPU Candidate of Planeptune had. Rumors already spread much during the CPU shift period, and with that being over, they could

Why did Neptune emerge from the Dark CPU?

The goddess in question laid in her room, unconscious and under treatment by Planeptune's most experienced medics. Neptune was in a small dome in her room surrounded by the nation's shares meant to slowly heal Neptune and return her strength.

Everyone, was silent. All of them had worried and concerned expressions as they watched the medical team work inside the dome under Histoire's supervision. Many of them had questions, but none could be answered until they could figure out what was going on with the normally cheerful Neptune that they all knew.

Nepgear especially. Being the one to see Neptune emerge from the Dark CPU she defeated, was overwhelmed the most. But she had to stay strong and believe she would be alright. She could not let faith in her Sister waver in the slightest.

Noire, Uni, Blanc, The Twins, Vert, IF, Compa, The Gold Third and even Neptune's elder counterpart. They all hoped Neptune would be alright.

"Neptune..."

A loud gush of steam sounded as the dome was opened, and the medical staff along Histoire, exited with solemn looks.

"Doctors, how is my sister?" The candidate asked immediately as she ran up to one of the staff.

"Lady Neptune is alright. Her life is in stable condition, and she will recover in a few days. I'd say three."

Histoire floated forward to continue in the doctor's stead.

"Your concern for our goddess is appreciated dearly, CPUs, Candidates and Gold Third. I ask of you to allow us to discuss Planeptune affairs in private. You are dismissed. Please help yourself to the souvenirs outside."

The CPUs, Candidates and Gold Third left the room, though all of them took a few final glances at Neptune's motionless body in the dome.

Other than Nepgear, the ones remaining were IF, Compa and the bigger Neptune.

"I hope little me is okay..." Adult Neptune said worriedly.

"Unfortunately… that may not be the case…" Histoire added on.

"What…? What do you mean."

"... Neptune's status as a goddess in at stake."

"H-Huh…!?" Nepgear gasped. "You can't be serious…

"Neptune's HDD, Purple Heart, is wavering. Her connection to the shares are weakening and the dome was starting to hurt her rather than heal, forcing us to shut it off for awhile. I fear that something of negative origin is germinating within her…"

"Histoire... No... You couldn't mean..."

"I do not want to believe it either, but... Like a weed being planted into the soil next to a plant, that negative energies are beginning to corrupt our CPU. Purple Heart is transforming into Dark Purple."

Nepgear gulped in worry and terror hearing Histoire's grave warning.

"But I thought we defeated Purple, twice even! How does that giant keep coming back?" Big Neptune questioned in a hurry. "How many 1ups does it have!?"

"I do not know. The Dark CPU in itself is a mystery to all of us. Though, since they are weak to shares, the faith of the people, they should be comprised of negative energy, the hatred of our people."

"So... if it runs on hate, then all we have to do is believe in Neptune! She will be turn back to normal!"

"Yes... What we can do now is believe in her..."

The Planeptunians put their hands together to pray for the Goddesses full recovery. IF, Compa, Big Neptune, Histoire and Nepgear were silent as they believed that Neptune would recover. They wished this would end as a fairy tale, with everything turning back to normal in the end.

Dark Purple would not reign over her. Planeptune's goddess would not succumb to the delusion.

 _Elsewhere..._

* * *

"Noire, will Neptune be okay?"

"Of course she will. CPUs like ourselves aren't going to fall so easily. Plus, that idiot has survived much worse and lived to tell the tale."

"I can't help but worry though... All I heard was some rumors about Dark CPUs... Do you know what they mean?"

"From the name, they're obviously just evil clones of us. Nothing to worry about! It's not like they're gigantic monsters or anything."

"I hope you're not jinxing us..."

The elevator finally reached its designated floor with a ding. Noire and Uni exited through to The CPU's quarters.

"Now, time to get back to work." Noire walked to her desk, picked up an empty document and showed it to Uni. "Being captured by that evil Uzume person sucked, but while Neptune's resting we have to continue serving our people."

"Hmm? VR technology?" Uni questioned aloud. "So that's what you're planning I see…"

"We're still rivals with the other nations, so we gotta keep up. Lowee's been quiet as of late, so I'm afraid Blanc may _switch_ up the game. I want this document filled by tomorrow. Understood, Uni?"

"Understood, Big sis! I'll make you proud!"

Uni skipped in her step as she went back into the elevator to get to work, waving at Noire one last time before the doors closed. The CPU waved back before getting to her own work, sitting at her desk by her computer.

"Let's check my emails... Eh?" The mouse Noire was holding shook along with her hand movement at a baffling notification she received.

"How many freaking... Thirty-One Thousand emails of spam!? What the hell!? Damnit, Whose sick joke is this!?"

Her lips turned to a scowl which only worsened as she scrolled through the mountains of trash. Nothing but obvious scams and Trojan Horses. Least to say, The CPU of Lastation was enraged.

* * *

 _The most prideful and ignorant of all Goddesses. Her confidence beams as bright as the stars, blindly pursuing glory without considering about the consequences._

 _Noire's rule over Lastation will be thrust into delusion. But her reign... will continue to reign supreme._

 _ **Dark Black. It's your turn.**_


	6. Lastation Arc 1: Evil Disturbed

**The Delusional Takeover**

 **Lastation Arc 1: Evil Disturbed**

* * *

"Package for Lady Noire!"

"Come in!"

The elevator's metallic doors opened, with a delivery boy carrying a rather large cardboard package with him exiting out. The CPU of Lastation stood before him, wiggling her fingers in anticipation.

"Please sign here." The delivery boy handed her a document, which she swiftly signed with the flick of a wrist.

As soon as that was done, the delivery boy descended back into the elevator, leaving Noire to handle the package herself.

"Teeheehee…~ I've been waiting for you for a long time…"

Noire opened the package to reveal its continents, and in no time her eyes were sparkling with delight. She picked up the protective plastic layer and hugged it around her chest, as she exclaimed.

"The 5th generation Super Magical Girl cosplay dress I ordered two weeks ago is finally here! Yes!"

Tearing off the plastic wrap, she went to the nearest mirror and held it in front of her body. It was just as she requested; a dark knight costume that suited her well, with red trimmings along her skirt, thigh-high stockings with intricate designs and armor that fit along her chest well. In her eyes, it was perfect. || _(Noire's Cyberdimension Knight outfit)_

"Ahhhhh my god! I can't wait to test it out… The upcoming cosplay convention is coming up soon, and I am going to be the one to claim the spotlight!"

Noire would hum as she did several poses, envisioning how cute she would look when she did put on the cosplay dress. She even began to say out silly catchphrases that the magical girls would often proclaim.

"In the name of Lastation, you shall **accept your demise!** —Whoa…"

For a split second, Noire's tone had shaken unnaturally, as if she was being forced to say something else. She gulped and coughed a little uneasily. "Huh… Why did I say that…?"

"Noire! May I come in?"

The intercom on her desk beeped as Uni's voice projected through it, breaking Noire out of her confusion.

"Oh… right. Have to get back to work…" The CPU went back to her desk and placed her dress in the table's drawer before pressing the intercom button to speak to Uni. "Please come in, Uni."

The elevator doors opened once more, with someone holding a large rectangular package in their arms, the deliverer being Uni this time. She plopped the package onto Noire's desk before handing her a filled document.

"Noire, I finished the documents you wanted and brought you the equipment you wanted inspected." Uni stated proudly, holding her hands behind her back. "How is it?"

The CPU reviewed the document, flipping page by page, her eyes skimming through every last detail. After a few moments, she let out a sigh and handed it back to Uni.

"It's… unsatisfactory." She blankly stated, staring at Uni with hints in her expression that she was unamused. "There are several important blanks not filled in, and the photos of the VR prototype are way too blurry for me to use."

"Oh… I see…" The Candidate took back the document and looked away. "S-Sorry for not doing a good job…"

"Yeah, you should really buck up. I don't wanna pressure you, but I really need to earn back the shares I lost during our capture." Despite her harsh tone, she decided to pat Uni on the head to comfort her. "Is there something on your mind? You didn't seem like yourself today."

"E-Eh…? It's nothing major; really… it's just…" Uni, though hesitant to speak her mind, sighed heavily before continuing. "What happened in Planeptune the other day… with that "Dark CPU"… It's worrying me…"

"So you're worried about that Dark CPU thing again. Uni… There's nothing to worry about. This time all of us Goddesses are present in Gamindustri. We'll be able to take down that enemy should it pop up."

"But I heard all about it from Nepgear! It's way bigger than I thought… They're unbelievably huge, like one of those monster attack movies!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall as they say. Don't worry, alright? Besides, it's not it's gonna pop up in the span of a few chapters."

"Noire, don't jinx it… The Planeptune Arc was only four or so chapters."

"J-Just fix up the things I told you to do, alright?"

"Alright…"

With their little small talk finished, Uni went back to the elevator with the document in her hand as Noire went on to open and inspect the large package.

"Ahh, glorious as ever!"

The package contained a large blue broadsword with an interesting design. One side of it was covered with spiked sharp edges, and its hilt was designed to that its wielder would create the illusion that the sword was part of their arm.

To get the feeling of the sword, Noire held it with her right hand and sliced about at the air. Though its blade was thick, she felt power and energy flow with every swing she made.

"I've always wanted an upgrade for my sword when I'm in HDD. This will work very, very well."

She gently grazed the thick blade of the sword with her other hand. It was known as "Darkness Sword", for its dark elemental properties, but Noire did not like that name. It felt too generic. Fortunately, she had a new name to give this unholy weapon.

"I'll name you… Darkness End. It's better than just being a "Sword of Darkness", at least… I think."

Darkness End disappeared in a flurry of pixels as Noire sent it to her personal inventory.

"Now… Let's get back to work."

* * *

The day went on as per normal. The hardworking CPU did her best, as always, to ensure Lastation was thriving; reviewing businesses, reinforcing security, reminding her guards to not slack off, and all sorts of relatively regular work.

Noire checked the time. 6:38pm, it was time to call it a good day's work. After doing a final sweep to check for any loose or irregularities, Noire shut off her computer and let out a yawn. It was tiring to be such a hard worker after all.

"Now… Onto my hobbies!"

She opened the drawer under her table and pulled out the dazzling pink cosplay outfit she receiver earlier in the day.

"Tralala~" She hummed, already twirling around mere moments after spreading it out.

Noire changed into her Dark Knight cosplay outfit and to her delight; it looked just as great as she imagined it would be.

"Hahaha! Your punishment is at hand! Tremble before the great Ruler of Lastation Hiya!"

She sliced her rapier about in the air, doing many fabulous poses as the moon rose to declare the night has begun.

"Tralalala~ Hiya~ Hahaha~ Weak!"

" _Heheh… This is too good…"_

"You're going dow- E-Eh…?" Noire was interrupted by a sudden chill running up her spine. "I… I feel like I'm being watched… Hmm…"

Noire glanced at one of the bookshelves behind her and saw the strange sight of one of the books nudging about on its own. There was no mistaking such an unordinary sight. She was being watched.

"WHOSE THERE!? WHOSE PEEPING AT ME!?" She shouted behind. Moments after yelling, she felt like a complete fool for doing so. Of course the creeper would not respond to her.

"Kch… I swear when I find you I will beat you up and send you to prison for—"

"GNAUGH-!"

"Wha…!?"

A sudden robotic yelp interrupted the goddess, and a loud concrete smash was heard soon after. A pink & green robot was seen right by her balcony, face-first on the floor.

"H-How… did I fall…" The robot stuttered weakly, sitting upright and shaking its head. "W-Wha? Oh hey there, Lady Noire~!"

"Anonydeath!?"

The CPU gritted her teeth in anger upon seeing the robot, or rather as she knew, a creepy stalker in a pink mech suit. He hailed from a place known as Ultra Dimension, and while Noire herself did not interact with him too much (Being the Noire from Hyper Dimension), from what she heard creep is never up to any good.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Ahh! Why, I'm glad you asked~!" He said ever-so charismatically, completely ignoring the fact that he had fallen from her roof. "I heard that you were preparing for an upcoming cosplay competition, so I just haaaaaaaad to take some shots of you!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ADMITTING IT SO FREAKING BOLDLY WITHOUT ANY BIT REMORSE!? YOU'RE INTRUDING MY DAMN BASILICOM & MY PRIVACY!"

"Ahh, Honesty is a gentleman's greatest trait, as they say~"

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE ANYONE CAN BE THIS- NGAH!"

"Lady Noire! Lady Noire!"

And yet another voice made their presence be known. A short, black-hair girl with a headband in Lastation school attire dropped from above, landing gracefully from such a height without any injury.

"Lady Noire! I found this robot spying on you from the roof, so I tried knocking him out cold. His armor is tough to break through though…"

"…K-K-K-K-Sha…!? You're here too!? H-How long have you been here!?"

"For an hour. I decided to guard you for the night since I was worried about you. It's a good thing too, who knows what this robot could've done?"

"Oh… Oh my…" Noire slowly looked down to her own body to be reminded that she was still in her cosplay outfit, right in front of K-Sha. "U-Uh… Uhm…"

"What is it, Noire? Is it your new armor? It looks pretty on you! Say, I recognize it though… Oh I see…! Are you cosplaying?"

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"E-E-Eh!? What's wrong, Noire? Why the sudden scream? D-Did I say something…?"

"ICANTFREAKINGBELIEVEOFALLDAYSFORTHISTOHAPPENITHASTOBETHEFREAKINGDAYIDECIDETOCOSPLAYOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD"

"Ohoho, looks like Noire can't handle the pressure of her little secret being revealed~"

"T-T-TCH… Y-YOU… LITTLE… SON OF A…!"

The overwhelming embarrassment the CPU had slowly turned into rage. The pink hue on her cheeks faded, a shadow casting over in their place.

"You… You freaking robotic creep… I am going to… show you… w-what it means… to make a goddess… such as myself… this mad…"

Anonydeath snickered hearing these familiar words. Despite being of a different dimension, CPUs, especially those of Lastation, were always the same.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? If you do, I'll have your photos broadcasted all over the inter—GAH!"

He was interrupted with a tight choke around his neck, given by the Goddess herself. **"You… bastard…"** She whispered in a low tone. With one hand alone she was overpowering him with inhumane strength.

"L-L-Lady… N-N-Noire… P-P-Please… let go…" Anonydeath gasped heavily as he tried to pull her hands off. "I… I was joking… T-The photos aren't gonna be leaked… i-if I die… P-Please… Let go…!"

The normally charming and charismatic personality the pink-suited hacker had was diminished into a frantic struggle to survive, like a prisoner begging for mercy despite committing a hideous crime. His visor reflected on Lady Noire's face. Her eyes were crimson red like blood stained upon glass, but otherwise emotionless.

"Noire…? I… I think you're b-being a little too hard on him… Eek…!"

The sounds of metal being pressed down sufficed as Noire' grip on Anonydeath's neck became tighter by the second. The goddess let out a puff of air as she finally spoke.

" **Hahahahaha…!"**

But her words were replaced with diabolic laughter with a grin that widened the more Anonydeath struggled.

"N-Noire… let go of him… You're going to kill him!"

"P-Please… I… I c-can't…"

"…"

"NOIRE!"

She did not respond to K-Sha's replies in the slightest, other than showcase how much bloodlust she had.

"…N…Noire…"

"STOP IT!"

" **Ack!"**

Anonydeath dropped to the floor, freed by a punch delivered to Noire's cheek by the Gold Third member. The crimson hue in goddess's eyes subsided as she fell to the floor.

"What… W-What was that about…" Anonydeath coughed with heavy breaths. "I… I didn't know this dimension's Noire was so… brutal…"

"Noire…" K-Sha knelt by the goddess's side shameful of her actions. "P-Please forgive me... You were going too far."

" **Ugh... My face** … **T-Th** at really smarts…"

"I know! I'm really sorry!"

A bruise was left on Noire's delicate cheek, but it was but a minor injury to her. Though K-Sha snapped Noire out of her little trance, she was not done with the creep.

"Stupid, perverted robot-suitet… Get out of my sight…"

"I'll… A-ack… Have you know that I only wished for you to e-excel in your cospl—"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"Y-YES L-LADY NOIRE…!"

Anonydeath hopped off the balcony in a panic, with multiple grunts of pain as he comically tumbled down Lastation's Basilicom. Noire could only sigh, folding her arms in distress. "I pity my Ultra Dimension counterpart…"

"L-Lady Noire…?" K-Sha began softly. "Do… Do you need some time alo-"

"What do you think!? _Out, K-Sha._ Please."

"S-Sorry… I-I'll leave you alone… Tell U-Uni I said hello, though…"

Another sigh escaped The CPU's lips, this time out of annoyance. As soon as she heard the elevator doors close to mark K-Sha's leave, Noire's expression softened as she held the area around her upper chest, just below the neck.

"…W-What was that outburst just now…? I know I'm rough but… Even I wouldn't strangle creeps like him…"

* * *

 _The next day…_

* * *

"…"

"…U-Uhm…Uni, K-Sha…"

"What is it, Big Sis?"

"Yes, Lady Noire?"

"Why are you two… in my bedroom…?"

The first thing Noire woke up to was the sight of two young girls looking down at her with eagerness and anticipation dwelling within their teal and red eyes. What caught her attention was what the two of them held in their arms.

"W-W-W-Where did you get… that… f-flyer…?" Noire stumbled hectically as she stirred up from bed. "I… I never gave you permission to steal my belongings…!"

"Calm down, Big Sis. We just found it on the couch in the main lobby. We didn't steal anything."

"Yeah! And don't feel shocked at us. We just wanted to see you!"

"I haven't been performing up to my standards as of late, so K-Sha and I wanted to give you a surprise."

"And I still feel guilty about what I did yesterday, so I wanted to make it up to you with Uni!"

The two giggled and smiled in unison. The cheerful youngsters of Lastation happily showed the flyer fully to Noire, and in excitement, they announced their motive at the same time.

"We want to go cosplaying with you!"

"UWAH…!?"

"Oh, Lady Noire… My Knight in shining armor, will you save your beloved princess~?"

"…I-If… If news of this gets out of Lastation… I-I am gonna murder you two…"

"No need to act so cold, Big sis. We're just having some fun!"

"BUT K-SHA ISN'T EVEN IN A P-PRINCESS COSTUME! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! UNI, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT SO OPENLY!?"

"You're such a Tsundere, you know? But I love that about you, my knight~"

"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!"

"And there's the denial flag; The aspect that all Tsunderes have!"

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!?"

"Heehee!"

* * *

The poor CPU of Lastation was unwillingly goaded into cosplaying alongside Uni & K-Sha. While Noire was in her Knight costume, Uni wore a suit that gave her the vibe of an infiltrator, complete with a three-lensed green glowing goggle on her forehead, and K-Sha wore a military suit with an eyepatch and a headband, giving her the vibe of a well-known commando from one Lastation's finest games. || _(Uni: Payday 2 Cloaker, K-Sha: Solid Snake)_

Though, K-Sha had added a skirt to the costume, allowing her to act like the princess to her knight. Least to say, Noire did not take the commando-princess costume she wore easily.

"K-Sha… Stop being so… r-ridiculous…"

"But Lady Noire! I want you to be by my side for as long as we still breathe! I want to be your friend forever, until the day we die!"

"I'm freaking friendzoning you then…"

"That's alright, because I will still be by your side!"

"… I feel uncomfortable…"

"You two are cute, you know?"

"Shut up, Uni…"

The shenanigans continued within the Lastation Basilicom, K-Sha continuing to play the damsel in distress with subpar acting and Noire continuing to feel uneasy by this flirtation, but nonetheless they all had fun. They were happy.

" _Happiness. That is the emotion we all wish to experience and be enthralled by forever."_

"I'm definitely having fun here, Steamax!"

"…I still think this is not appropriate of us to peek at them, especially in the wee hours of the evening."

"I did it yesterday, and boy oh boy did I have fun! Since that student is with them, we shouldn't be caught."

"What happens if we are caught?"

"Oh you worry too much you cowardly ninja-bot. If we are caught, we run! Simple!"

"That… is a highly contradictory and ironic statement, Sir Anonydeath."

"No need for the formalities. We're here to have fun!"

The two metallic-clad humanoids, one bright pink, one light purple, peeked from the rooftop above, as the former one did the day before. Anonydeath giggled endlessly as his cameras caught every possible angle from within the Lastation Basilicom. Steamax was next to him, feeling somewhat uneasy dirtying his ninja pride.

"Ooooo~~~! I have the best shot ever! I have all three of them from below! Come take a peek!"

"Sir Anonydeath I really don't want to—Oh… Ohhhhhh…"

A clean shot of the Lastation Trio from a downward angle, their bottoms exposed clearly on the cameras.

"T-THAT'S QUITE A… A… LEWD SHOT YOU HAVE THERE…!"

"I.K.R.~!"

Despite having their metallic suits on. (Or rather being a robot entirely), the two had massive blushes on their cheeks as they giggled out loud.

Too loud.

"Eh…? Uni, do you hear something?"

" _Lady Noire. I believe you will find true happiness."_

"I don't hear anything… Are you hearing things?"

"No I'm not! I'm clearing hearing the-"

Noire was interrupted as, more laughter sounded through the room, silencing all three as they heard it up close.

"…It's… coming from above…"

As soon as Uni stated her observation, K-Sha had dropped her damsel act and pulled out an Uzi from her pocket. "It's _him_ again."

"What? Is it that creep…?"

"...No… He's not alone."

"Eh…? Noire, K-Sha, who are you talking about?"

"… I'll be right back."

K-Sha dashed swiftly to a door leading to the rooftop, barging right through it as her soldier instincts took control. Noire and Uni looked on in confusion.

However, a few moments later, the muffled laughter turned to grunts of pain and agony. The two even cringed as one of them let out a loud yelp.

Steamax and Anonydeath crashed onto the Basilicom floor with a loud thud, leaving behind a minor smoke cloud as their impact left a small crater. The two metallic robots were dazed and woozy from the beating.

"I… I knew this wasn't a good… idea…"

"…I hate this little kid… ACK!"

Anonydeath gasped as K-Sha landed roughly on his suit, and pointed one of her twin Uzis at his face. "Why have you returned? Have you not learnt your lesson?"

"…Damnit…"

"Do you wish to die?, perverted robot?"

"I'm n-not a robot… My buddy over there is the robot…"

Steamax weakly raised an arm and waved it as he was called upon. "G-Greetings… L-Lady Noire... Lady K-Sha and… a-and Lady U-Uni…"

The Goddesses of Lastation walked up slowly to the two robots, a shadow cast over the top of their head with an accommodating eerie smile.

"Anonydeath…~"

"Steamax…~"

"Y-Yes…?" The two penetrators gulped in fear as Noire and Uni cracked their knuckles, but remained silent.

"…U-Uhm… Lady Uni…? Lady Noire…?"

"…Steamax… I think this is our cue to run!"

"…I personally think this is our cue to be yell in pain."

" **YOU SICK PERVERTS!"**

" **GAAAAAAHHH-!"**

* * *

" _You will find true happiness, in the suffering of others. To take revenge upon those who have wronged you; to sit as queen of Gamindustri, where all those who lived under Lady Black heart bowing before you in happiness and faith, will soon be bowing in fear and despair before the shadow of Dark Black."_

" _Evil has been disturbed."_

* * *

"Sir… Anonydeath…" The broken ninja began as he trailed weakly through the streets of Lastation with broken armor and pride. "I'm not going to have dinner with you again… even its on you…"

"…Y-Yeah… T-That's fine…" Anonydeath whimpered next to Steamax, holding his chest in pain as they walked away from the Basilicom. "Ow, my spleen… Agh…"

"I'm grateful… that I do not have any human organs to take care of…"

"S-Shut up, you're a robot…"

The robotic duo nudged against each other as they mustered whatever strength they had after the immense beating they had earlier to get back home.

"…We still got some pretty great shots though, didn't we…"

"…I… agree… Heh… That was pretty good…"

* * *

" _Men and their fetishes never change. But rage and despair will break one's mind."_

" _Dark Black. You will rise soon enough."_

* * *

 _END_

 _Reviews are heavily appreciated. Also maybe a favorite and follow too. I will do my best to make this story as great as I can write._


	7. Lastation Arc 2: Round Heaven

**The Delusional Takeover**

 **Lastation Arc 2: Round Heaven**

* * *

A world of grim catastrophe laid waste before her eyes. The brown dust of the city swept across the earth. Buildings laid ruined, debris scattered across the ground. Glowing blue cracks littered the sky, like a torn purple blanket that covered the atmosphere.

" **What… What is this…?"**

Noire's mouth was left agape from the horrid sight. Her nation, the city she swore to protect, broken.

"Hail to our Goddess!"

"HAIL!"

A coordinated cheer came from below her. The world may be broken, but her people lived on. Thousands of citizens bowed in deep respect to her, their foreheads kissing the floor.

 **"Huh…?"**

Like a child being thrust into a new world, she was lost. Her people showed such unwavering faith to her despite the ruined condition the nation was in. However, she would be lying if she said was not touched by their loyalty.

 **"People of Lastation… Do you hail to your Goddess…?"** Noire asked softly.

"Hail to our Goddess!"

"HAIL!"

The cheer repeated, which gave her the answer she needed. They were her people, and they gave their fullest respect. The Goddess's lips curled upwards in glee. Such unfounded devotion…!

But something was different. Not the ruined world, but something about her perspective. Why did everything look so small? Noire looked around once more, her eyes widening to examine everything clearly. Her nation, and its structures and inhabitants; everything was so small, so tiny, so insignificant.

"Hail to our Goddess!"

"HAIL!"

An infinite number of questions raced through her mind, yet none of them made pass the abyss of thought. Noire tried to rub the side of her head as she pondered about the situation, only for her hands to feel a metal horn there. Then it came to her. She was wearing a helmet of sorts that came with a visor. No wonder everyone had a red tint to them.

" **Why is everything… so small?"** The goddess asked again, this time a little louder.

"Hail to our Goddess!"

"HAIL!"

The people bowed once more in deep respect with their heads nudging against the ground. They wanted to bow even lower.

" **Answer my question! Why are all of you so small!?"** Noire grunted in annoyance. She appreciated their loyalty, but they could at least not be blinded by it.

"Hail to Dark Black!"

" **D-Dark Black…?"**

"HAIL!"

What was Dark Black? That made no sense. Black was the darkest possible color, there was nothing that could surpass that!

"Hail to Dark Black!"

 **"Are... Are you all refering to me...?"**

"HAIL!"

" **I'm not Dark Black! I'm Lady Black... Heart..."**

The connection linked up within her mind, causing a snowstorm to ravage across her back.

"Hail to Dark Black!"

 **"No… N-No this has to be a joke…"**

Noire stepped back a little, her heel causing a tremor as she thread. Her mind was polluted with disbelief, like a water tank invaded by toxic concentrations.

"Hail!"

 **"S-Shut up! E-Everyone shut up!"**

"Hail to Dark Black!"

Her plead for the cheers proved futile as her citizens only grew louder in volume.

"HAIL!"

" **I SAID SHUT UP!"**

She stomped her foot on the ground in a panic. A quake formed across the city, but the people continued to bow.

"Hail!"

 **"S-Shut... Up..."**

"Hail to our goddess!"

" _Why deny their loyalty?"_

" **Shut… Up…!"**

"Hail to our goddess!"

" _The people treat you like the goddess you always dreamed of being. A ruler above all else."_

" **No… Not like this… Not like this!"**

Noire tug on her helmet's horns tightly in a futile attempt to remove it. The voices in her head, they echoed endlessly. She wanted it to stop. This was not how she wanted her future to be like.

"HAIL!"

" _This is your fate, Noire. Accept your fate."_

" **This isn't my fate! This is madness! I will not be denied my future! This is not my future!"**

Her visor lit up as powers surged through her helmet. The goddess screamed in pain, frantically trying to remove the prison atop her head. But it was useless.

" _And yet, you still struggle. You say that you're being denied, but you are the one rejecting power. Do you not wish for power, to bring peace, to unite this world under a single banner?"_

"… **N-Not… N-Not like this…!"**

" _You cannot choose your fate, you can only accept it. So for the last time, I will ask you this, Lady Noire. Accept your fate!"_

" **NO…! N-AUGH-!"**

Her throat quivered as it strained itself for Noire to let out the loudest cry she could muster. Her visor had lit up as bright as the sun, bringing unimaginable pain. Her vision faded momentarily, but once it returned, everything was different.

A world of grim catastrophe laid waste before her eyes. The brown dust of the city swept across the earth. Buildings laid ruined, debris scattered across the ground. Glowing blue cracks littered the sky, like a torn purple blanket that covered the atmosphere.

" **What… What is this…?"**

Noire's lips curled up into a sadistic smile. Her nation, the city she swore to protect, broken.

"Hail to our Goddess!"

"HAIL!"

A coordinated cheer came from below her. Thousands of ants bowed in deep respect to her, their foreheads kissing the floor. They were so small, pathetic even. Dark Black let out a chuckle. She was stronger than them, stronger than all of them combined. She was the strongest being in this entire dimension.

 **"People of Lastation, do you serve your Goddess?"**

"Hail to our goddess!"

"HAIL!"

" **Just what I thought."**

Dark Black looked around her once more. The ruined city, the cracked sky, the ants by her feet, she remembers clearly. This was her doing. She caused such catastrophe.

The ants by her feet? They were obeyed her every will, out of fear for their own salvation. She could erase their very existence, thus they pledged their undying devotion for their survival.

 **"I... I am the queen..."**

Noire ruled all of Gamindustri under her iron fist. She has all the power one could ever dream of. The size of a skyscraper, the devotion of countless servants, and the power of a goddess; she had it all.

No. She was beyond a goddess. Noire has transcended above such limitations. She was a Dark CPU, a being of composed of negative energy. The strongest energy.

 **"I... I have everything I could ever dream of."**

Gamindustri changed forever when Dark Black engulfed the dimension under her darkness. And this was the result, a world where everything bent to her will. She remembers it like it was just yesterday, the day Dark Black first reigned supreme.

"Hail to Dark Black!"

"HAIL!"

 **"Humanity lays by my feet. I rule over them, with unwavering loyalty..."**

"Hail to Dark Black!"

" **Haha…"**

"HAIL!"

"Hail to Dark Black!"

"HAIL!"

" **Hahaha…!"**

"Hail to Dark Black! Hail to Dark Black! Hail to Dark Black!"

 **"Hail to your queen! Hahaha! Bow! Bow every single one of you pathetic scum! Bow before your dark goddess!"**

"HAIL!"

Noire This was her Round Heaven. A full circle where she has achieved everything one could dream of.

 **"I... Am Dark Black."**

"Hail to Dark Black!"

 **"And I have begun a banquet of despair."**

"HAIL!"

* * *

 _"But not all things last forever, Lady Noire."_

 **"What…!? What do you mean…!?"**

" _One's reign will eventually end."_

* * *

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"Run for your lives!"

"It's another monster!"

"I don't wanna die!"

Screams echoed across the city. Everyone pointed and shouted at the monster that invaded their home, all but fearfully running for their lives. The Goddess was confused, feeling like a child being thrust into an ongoing evacuation, having no idea as to why everyone was panicked.

 **"What is going on? Why is everyone running away!?"**

From her view, nothing significant has changeed. She was still in the city. But everything seemed much more furnished. The buildings were no longer crumbled and destroyed; the sky no longer had a purple hue. The dimension brewed with life, but the people were crying in distress.

The ants that once pressed their heads against the ground in respect for their goddess were scattering away from her. They were no longer bowing down before her heels. They disrespected her by fleeing.

 **"Come back... Come back and bow! Why have you stopped!? Why have you-Agh!"**

A barrage of missiles detonated across Dark Black's back, causing the giant goddess to yelp in pain as she thread forward.

 **"Who dares!?"** The Dark CPU hissed venomously, turning to see the assailants. She readied a combat stance, raising her hands up and about to summon her sword, but instead of retaliating, Dark Black was stunned.

It was Lastation's own military force. Soldiers, Tanks, Helicopters all stood vigilant against their own goddess, aiming their weapons with their sights locked across her gigantic body.

 **"No... How dare you attack me... Do you not know who I am!?"** The Dark Goddess screamed in fury, both in shock and disappointment. **"I am your goddess! I am the very ruler of this nation! And you dare rebel!?"**

"FIRE!"

The military launched another assault, firing blasts that ravaged the Dark Goddess's body. A massive smoke cloud lingered from the firepower against her, concealing the giant completely.

"… **I… I will not be denied."**

Dark Black's visor flashed brightly from within the smoke cloud, along with her blueish armor.

" **Sink into despair."**

A giant sword materialised along her arm, which slashed at the nearest troops destroying tanks and helicopters. But that did little to stop the military's assault against her. The blasts continued with missiles detonating across her entire body in another wave of firepower. Lastation was determined to destroy her.

But so was Noire.

Her sword began charging up with negative energy, the culmination of her entire being. A spiked, wild and uncontrolled purple aura flared from it as Dark Black began floating gently upwards.

She raised it behind her shoulder and began to spin in a circular motion which began to accelerate quickly. Soon her body was spinning fast, like a tornado that would sweep away everything in its wake.

" **Accept your demise!"**

With a loud battlecry, Dark Black suddenly halted to a stop, slicing across the air with her sword. The momentum from her continuous spinning created a massive shockwave that pushed everything back. It swept away the military forces, it swept away the nearby buildings, and it swept away even matter itself as cracks in the dimension form from the debris.

" **Hahahahaha! Hope is just an illusion in the end!"** Dark Black taunted, letting out a manic burst of laughter. In the end, she was still the strongest entity that existed in this dimension. She brought this city to its knees before; she would gladly do it again, and again, and again!

"Noire!"

The Dark Goddess turned to the voice that called out for her. The smile that lingered from her laughter faded the moment she saw who called out for her.

"Noire… Can you hear me!?"

"… **No… Not you… too…"**

Her younger sister, Uni, known as Black Sister in her transformed state, was flying towards her with her large sniper rifle pointed right at her visor. Tears were falling from her eyes, a clear disappointed look in her face as she floated in front of the titan's visor.

"Noire… Please, wake up!"

" **Uni… No… I don't want to hurt you…"** Dark Black muttered softly, stepping backwards in uneasiness. **"Please…"**

The sniper rifle began to charge up, glowing as green as Black Sister's own eyes. "Noire…! If you can hear me, wake up!"

" **Get away from me…"**

"Noire! Please!"

The barrel of Black Sister's sniper rifle began to glow. The gun was fully charged, and the younger sister showed no signs of pulling back.

"Don't make me do this…"

She may be a Dark Goddess, but even Dark Black was not as cruel as to harm her own sister. Her lips quivered in fear, in utmost despair. Now she has sunken into despair.

"… **Do it."**

"I'm sorry. This'll only sting for a moment."

A green light enveloped Dark Black's visor, but by then her eyes were already closed shut.

" _You are fated to be the sole ruler of Gamindustri, but not all reigns will last forever. Eventually your memory will be lost in the sands of time with a dark history that would taint the legacy of your predecessors."_

" _You can trust nothing in this cruel, cruel world. Humanity is a deceptive species. They can never be trusted. They will betray you in due time."_

" _ **They… will betray me…"**_

" _Heed my warning, Goddess Black Heart. The strings of fate lay just around the corner."_

* * *

"Ack-! Ouch…!"

Noire rose from her bed in a jolt. A severe pain lingered in her upper right arm where she instinctively covered with her left hand. But instead of touching her own skin, she felt the back of someone else's hand.

"Heheh, Sorry Big Sis." Uni chuckled nervously with her other hand behind her head. "I had to pinch you to wake you up."

"…E-Eh… Oh… Oh! H-Hey!" Noire retracted her right arm away from Uni, and covered the spot she was pinched at. "You know I'm sensitive to pinches…"

"I had to. You weren't exactly sleeping peacefully." The younger sister explained solemnly. "I heard you stirring about in your sleep, saying stuff about denial and demise or something along those lines. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I… uhh… Y-Yeah… I think I had a nightmare…"

"What was it about?"

"I…" Noire tried her best to remember it, but unfortunately the dream faded, leaving only fragments of how she felt during it. "…think I was being attacked by… something… Ugh, can't remember…"

"Well, it's not good to remember nightmares, so I'll consider that a blessing in disguise." Uni cheerfully tugged on Noire's shoulder and pointed outside. "Come on, it's time to get ready for the cosplay convention! K-Sha's already in her costume. Let's go!"

"Right… I hope the metal detectors I ordered yesterday work…"

* * *

While the heart of the nation was the district where the Basilicom was stationed, little to no conventional events could be held there due to Noire's strict disturbance policy. She was a hard worker, and she hated distractions. Parties would undoubtedly be a nuisance to her, especially if they were to be held right outside her window.

Instead, they were held in the most popular district in Lastation; GearSteel. Thanks to support from the companies that set up headquarters there, conventions and fairs were held very frequently, basically becoming the go-to district for tourists and citizens alike.

"K-Sha, this is where you live, right?" Noire asked as tge arrived at the outskirts of GearSteel."You must have had a great life here. The hotels, the conventions, and, heck, even the schools here bring up the brightest of students."

"Yup! I'm usually acing my class with the highest grades. Though I've have been wavering these past few days, I'm not sure why myself. Who would have known that Zombies games would be shunned upon these days?" || (Metal Gear: Survive. Kek)

"I hate to admit it, but I've been seeing the Zombie genre fall badly these days." Noire said with discontent. "Though, zombies in general have always been more of Leanbox's trope."

"Aww, I love zombie games!" Uni pouted, folding her arms. "They're easy to hit with a sniper rifle."

"Are you saying you can't hit living players?" Noire retorted with a sly smirk.

"W-Wha...? I... I..."

"Burn..." K-Sha giggled softly.

"I-I have high scores to show you! My K/D ratio is legendary!"

"Oh, don't be so upset, Uni. I know you're a great sniper, both in-game and IRL."

"Really? You think I'm great?"

"Yep."

"Heehee, Big sis praised me...~"

Uni smiled with glee at the compliment, while K-Sha puffed and turned away. She wanted compliments too.

The streets of GearSteel were plentiful and welcoming for the massive convention being held there. Noire could not help but gasp in awe at how large it was. She oversaw its approval, but seeing it in person was an entirely different experience.

"Oh, I'm so gonna be the number one cosplayer here!" Noire giggled in excitement, her calm disposition dropping as she daydreamed about the fun they would have. "I'm gonna star in this one, then star in the next, and the next, and the next…!"

"Um, Noire. Do the people even recognise you as The CPU when you cosplay?" Uni asked suspiciously. While she knew that Noire loved her secret hobby with a passion, the ambition she showed towards it made her a tad bit weirded out.

"Eh? Oh no they don't. I enter these conventions or competitions under a stage name. I can't decide between Asami or Erin though..." Noire responded with a casual smile, making Uni raise an eyebrow.

"But... Your twintails though. Anyone can recognise you from your hairstyle. Surely they would've seen through it...?"

"Nah. All you have to do is wear a pair of glasses. Fools them everytime." Noire pulls out a pair of red simple glasses and steadily adjusts them on the bridge of her nose. "There! Nobody knows who I am anymore...~"

"Whoa! Where did Lady Noire go!?" K-Sha gasped, turning all around to locate her. "Noire? Noire...!?"

"...Wha...?" Uni could only stare blankly at the Gold Third member, while Noire broke out into a chuckle.

"Gets them every time. Come, let's prepare for the cosplay soon."

Noire waddled off to the convention site. Uni's weirded expression only increased as she saw her waving to several people joyfully. Her words were proved true when none of them seemed to recognise Noire as the CPU.

"Man, once she drops the cold exterior, Noire is really passionate about her ambitions..."

"Noire!? Noire! Come out, I beg of you!" K-Sha was busy walked in circles around Uni, searching desperately for her beloved friend. The candidate sighed and dragged K-Sha by her collar as they followed Noire.

"K-Sha, knock it off will you…"

* * *

A fanfare of joy rang through the convention. The audience applauded as the curtains sprung open to reveal the participants of the competition, various ladies wearing a variety of different costumes. Noire was amongst the participants, flourishing gracefully in her Knight costume.

The announcer began to state the rules and regulations, but Uni & K-Sha barely paid attention to it. They were too busy cheering on for their big sis to win the event.

"Do your best, big sis!"

"I believe in you, Noire!"

"You're as fabulous as ever oh my dearest Noire~!"

"Eh...!?"

The metallic tone of the third voice that cheered for her Sister caught the attention of the two. Uni & K-Sha scoffed as Anonydeath found sitting at the back rows. Steamax was there as well, nudging his comrade's arm in hope to silence him.

"Should we beat them up again, Uni?"

"It'll cause too much of a commotion. They technically aren't intruding here so let's just keep an eye on them."

"Understood!"

The audience soon quietened down as curtains soon closed before the cosplayers. The show was about to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you've come here for a banquet, because you're gonna love feasting your eyes on these lovely ladies! Now, without further ado, let the show begin!"

* * *

Noire stretched her arms out in exhaustion as she exited the convention alongside Uni & K-Sha, letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"That was fun!" Noire stated. "We should go cosplaying more sometime."

"Yeah! I have so many other costumes I wanna try on! Maybe even matching ones next time~" K-Sha giggled.

"Well, we could sign up early for the one coming up in a month. Though it'll be held at Planeptune." Uni suggested.

"Planeptune...? E-Eh, no thanks. I'd rather wait another three months for the next event here." Noire stumbled with a quivering lip. "Besides, a CPU should never slack off on her duties, unlike the one in that nation..."

"Aww, but you did so well cosplaying! You should enter more."

"K-Sha, I only got second place. It's nothing."

"Heyo there!" The group was interrupted by the announcer of the cosplay competition waltzing up to them with a jolly smile. "You're the one who won second place for the event, didn't ya?"

"Yes, thats me."

"Great! I've come to give you a reward for your spectacular performance today."

"But I've already claimed my prize... Did I miss something?""

The announcer backed a little and reached into his back pocket. His gleeful smile barely wavered despite Noire's curious glare at him.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but you do enjoy cosplay?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Please, take this."

He took out a small letter and handed it to Lady Noire. The CPU narrowed her eyebrows at him suspiciously for a moment before they moved on to the paper.

She dropped all hostility she showed as her mouth gaped open in shock.

"Y-You can't be serious...!"

"What is it?"

Uni and K-Sha glanced over her shoulder, and an expression of disbelief overcame them. Noire's eyes began to sparkle.

"I'm going to be a voice actress!"

"W-Whaaaa...!?"

"That's right! Though you only scored second place, we've decided to give you a chance at Showbiz for your brilliant performance! The first place holder, Bluzume, I think her name was, declined for some reason."

"I accept! Sign me up immediately! Uni, pen please!"

"Whoa, Big Sis! Slow down!" Uni cautioned as she read through the letter its in entirety. "This is way too suspicious..."

The contract stated that Noire would be signed in as an actress where she would star as a voice acreess several upcoming productions. This was Noire's one way ticket to stardom joining the VO industry, her Long-time dream coming to life. While cosplaying was her hobby, the CPU always wanted to be a voice actress.

"Why would you offer her a contract to become a voice actress when you're the announcer for the cosplay convention earlier?" Uni questioned as her gaze narrowed.

"Can't a man have multiple hobbies? Hosting this cosplay this is a side job. I'm the head hunter of the VO industry!"

The man gave Noire a pen from his shirt pocket while gleefully chuckling at Uni's questions, annoying the Candidate.

"Just sign here, miss. Soon you'll be on a journey towards fame and fortune."

"Could I join too?" K-Sha asked with her hands clasped together.

"I'm afraid... You're too young to join. Though you could help out from time to ti-"

"Deal!"

"Heh, alright then. So, Lady. Please sign here."

Noire returned the paper to him with a flick of her wrist after signing her name. The announcer gasped as he checked her signature.

"L-Lady Black Heart...!?"

"Yours truly~"

"W-Well now. I-I'm honoured and lucky to have encountered you today, M'lady. Perhaps it was destiny, even! I didn't know you enjoyed cosplay!"

"Uhm, let's keep the cosplay thing a secret now, shall we?"

"Heh, as you wish." The man bowed in respect to their ruler before taking off, leaving Noire, K-Sha and Uni back alone, the latter folding her arms in a pout.

"I still can't help but think that that man was too suspicious..."

Noire pet Uni on the shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "Relax. If anything goes wrong I'll quit immediately. Alright?"

"... Alright then..."

"Lady Noire!" K-Sha suddenly clinged onto the CPU's atm and nuzzled her face into her shoulder. "I'm so happy for you! I hope your career will take off!"

"Y-Yes, I hope so too, K-Sha. I mean what could possibly go wrong?" Noire blushed briefly from her sudden move, as she nudged K-Sha softly to get her off. "Uhm... P-Please let go me..."

"Don't jinx yourself twice Big Sis..." Uni trailed off as the three walked back to the Basilicom.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"K-Sha I said get off!"

"Heehee!"

* * *

The sun soon set upon Lastation once again, and Noire hummed a happy tune as she prepared to go to bed. The joy of having your dream come to life would make anyone excited for the future to come.

The CPU laid on her bed, covered herself with her blanket and stared at the ceiling above. Tomorrow would be the start of her career as a Voice Actress. A whirlpool of dreams swirled about in her mind, happy thoughts of her succeeding and becoming loved amongst her people. She would have people complimenting her as she strolled along the streets, having texts to meet up for a chat, and having her schedule filled with accomplishments.

Noire let out a sigh as her eyes flickered briefly before drifting to sleep. She could not wait in the slightest for what was to come.

"Heheh… Hwee…~" She giggled her mind ran off into the realm of dreams.

"Heehee… Hail…~"

"…"

"Hail… to… me…~"

* * *

 _END_

 _I read reviews, and I appreciate you all for your feedback. I plan to have an Ultradimension Arc, just so you know. I have lots of plans in the future...~_


End file.
